You'll Always Be My Best Friend
by Captain Riley
Summary: When you find England alone and broken you take him into your home and raise him up to his full potential. But never did you expect to fall in love with him along the way. Chibi!England x Chibi!Reader, Pirate!England x Reader x Various, England x Reader
1. Found

You smiled as you headed home from playing in the forest today. You normally went there to play with any of the little animals that you could find that would allow you to play with them. Your (e/c) orbs caught the sun and they sparkled, while the wind caught your (h/c) hair while you walked. You had decided to cut through the meadow to get back to your house. This wasn't something that you did daily, normally you stuck with going back through the forest but you thought a change in scenery was needed. And that's when you heard it, the sound made you stop and look around. It sounded like someone was crying. But where were the sounds coming from? You looked all around, turning almost in a full circle until you finally located the place where the sobs were coming from.

You took off in a run worried that someone might have been hurt. The sounds took you to the edge of the meadow near the starting line of the forest. You wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't moved because it was covered with a green cloak and was holding a sick. It was small, about your size and it was where you had heard the crying coming from. You held your hand out and took a step forward.

"Are you okay?" You asked. As soon as the words left your mouth, the thing jumped and quickly turned around leaving you in awe. The big emerald eyes were the first thing to catch your attention, the next thing was the dirty, golden hair that came out from underneath his fallen hood. You wanted to laugh when your eyes caught hold of his big bushy eyebrows but you kept that to yourself, seeing as how was not the time to be laughing at this crying little boy.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked as he started to back away. You held out your hand towards him, while bringing up your other hand to hold your cheek. You didn't want him to leave, he looked sad and you wanted to make him feel better.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you! My name's (Your Name)!" You said with a slight giggle after the last part. The boy looked unsure, but didn't run away. That was a good sign wasn't it? You took a step closer and placed your hands back down to your sides, you leaned forward with a smile.

"What's your name?" You asked watching him blush then quickly looking away. He hadn't met anyone else before, and he didn't know how to act around them. And since you were the first person he had ever met, he just felt weird around you.

"M-My name's England." He said keeping his eyes on the ground. You repeated his name quietly before you broke out into small fits of laughter. He flushed and looked back up at you, what in the world were you laughing at?

"That's a funny name!" You said closing your eyes and holding your sides while you continued to laugh. He started to get upset with you. You found his name _funny_, well your name wasn't much better! He most certainly never heard anyone with the name of (Your Name). Then again you _were _the first person he's ever met, he did have to keep that in mind. Stepping forward he lashed out at you, stopping your laughing.

"Yeah! Well (Your Name)'s a stupid name!" He shouted and started to turn away to leave, until he started to hear you sniffle. He froze and turned back around sheepishly to look at you. You looked to be on the brink of tears, and then you finally lost it. You cried out loudly while big tears fell from your eyes and ran down your cheeks. England jumped, what was he suppose to do now? He's never been in a predicament like this one before, how was he suppose to get you to stop crying. Moving forward he grabbed your shoulders and shook you lightly.

"St-Stop crying! I-I didn't mean it!" He shouted while he shook you. Finally you started to stop and gave a small hiccup while you rubbed your eyes dry. You looked back up at him, your eyes slightly puffy now but you gave a small smile.

"You mean it?" You asked while he released your shoulder and nodded. You surprised him when you jumped into his arms giving him a hug. He blushed fiercely you were so close to him and was giggling in his ear.

"Yay, I'm happy! I thought I made you mad for a minute." You said pulling away looking at his reddened face only to giggle more.

"Where do you live England?" You asked suddenly. He stiffened and pulled away from you converting his eyes back down to the ground.

"I-I don't have a home." He said sad again. You gasped and grabbed his hands pulling him towards you making his head shoot up and look at you. He seen that smile on your face, and his heart started to beat faster.

"Then you'll have to come live with me!" You said closing your eyes and tilting your head slightly to the side, letting another giggle slip from your lips. He looked shocked, come live with you, in a house? He felt you squeeze his hands a bit tighter then before as you started to pull him along with you. He tried to protest but you just glanced back behind you and smiled again.

_That was the first time he had ever met you._


	2. Home

When you first showed England your home, he was amazed at how huge it was. There had to be at least a hundred rooms in this house. You closed the front door behind you and turned to look at England. It was then you noticed just how dirty he really was, his hair was covered in dirty along with everything else. You moved to his side and gave a soft smile grabbing his attention.

"You're kind of dirty, do you want me to draw you up a bath?" You asked. England blinked and looked down at himself, he was a bit dirty wasn't he?

"Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom!" You said grabbing his hand before he had time to reply to your question. You walked him through the house, on the way you pointed out all the different rooms and where everything was located. Finally you stopped at the bathroom and opened the door walking him inside. There you drew him up a bath and showed him where your soap and towels were in the room before you left him to take his bath. You sighed and clapped your hands together before running off down to the kitchen.

"I wounder what types of food England likes?" You asked yourself while you looked through your cabinets for something that you could fix for the both of you. The only problem was is that you didn't know what he liked. Did he like sweets, spicy, or sour foods? You finally thought up of something that you could make for him. You smiled as you grabbed a pot and put water in it sitting it on the stove. You were going to make him some soup, because everyone likes soup right? You got out all the ingredients needed in order to make the soup. You got out all types of different vegetables that you grew right from your own garden out back, and added a little salt for extra taste.

You heard shuffling behind you back at the door when you were suturing the soup with your wooden spoon. You turned around and smiled, it was England standing there clean. He looked much better, you could really tell that his hair was a golden blond not a dirty blond. And his skin looked warmer then what it had earlier today before his bath. You jumped down from the stove and walked up over to him, leaning towards him you smiled making him blush.

"You're a lot cuter looking when you're all clean!" You said laughing as you watched his face go into a deep red from your comment. You turned back around and headed back towards the stove, grabbing two wooden bowls off of the counter and poured some soup in both the bowls.

"I didn't know what to fix you because I didn't know what you liked and didn't like. So I made you some soup, I hope you like it." You said hopping back down and walking towards the table with England still standing in the doorway. You placed the bowls on the table and motioned for him to come sit and eat.

"Y-You fixed me, something to eat?" He said while he walked up to the table and sat down in front of you. You smiled and nodded picking up your spoon you spoke before you started to eat.

"Make sure you eat all of it, so you can grow up big and strong someday England, okay!" England blushed but nodded and started to eat his soup with you.

iThat was the first time he had ever known that anyone had cared for him/i


	3. Believe

_**[1] - I don't know if it really does or not, but why would it be called that if it didn't?**_

It wasn't till later on after living with you for a while, did England realize that you lived all alone in this big house by yourself. He hadn't seen a single other person living here with you, and no one ever came to visit you. He figured that he was your only friend, and felt a little sorry for you. And since he knew that you lived alone with only him in this whole house, he found it strange when he one day walked into your room and you were talking into thin air. It kind of scared him for a moment, he thought you had gone crazy as he stood out in the hallway watching you talk to no one.

"He's really nice I think you'd like him!" You said to the air. Your back was to him but he knew that there was no one there. This worried him, he didn't think of you to a crazy person. But he guess it was just something that you had gotten use to doing being alone all the time. He was just getting ready to leave when you spoke again.

"Yeah he's got golden hair and big green eyes? Huh, he's standing outside my door?" England gave a small gasp, how did you know he was there you couldn't see him from the way you were facing. He turned back around and seen you sitting on your floor looking at him with that smile.

"Hi ya England!" You said as he came into your bedroom. He walked up to where you were sitting on the floor, peeking around you he didn't see anything.

"Hello (Your Name). Who are you talking to?" You smiled and turned back to the air.

"My friend, Flying Mint Bunny!" England raised an eye a flying iwhat/i? He sat down next to you and looked around to see if he was missing something.

"(Your Name), you do realize that we're the only two people here right?" He asked a bit worried, you only smiled and laughed.

"No were not silly, you just can't see him. You don't believe in him enough to be able to see him!" You said placing your hands on top of England's, you closed your eyes and smiled.

"Close your eyes and take a big deep breath!" You said. England raised an eye but did as he was told. He didn't understand what any of this was going to accomplish, there was nobody here and just because he was closing his eyes and taking a deep breath wasn't going to change that fact.

"Alright, now you have to believe that there's someone else in the room besides just you and me, kay!" England nodded and tried his best to believe that there was someone else in the room besides just the two of you.

"Kay, now open your eyes!" When England did, he gasped out of shock. In front of him was a little green bunny with wings, and smelled minty[1]. The little bunny smiled and flew around England's head laughing.

"Hello there England, it's nice to finally meet you!" It said landing back down in (Your Name)'s lap. Did that ithing/i just speak to him? He didn't know what to say, this was unbelievable. But it put him at ease, at least he now knew that you weren't crazy.

"See England, as long at you believe anything is possible!" You said with a laugh.

iAfter that moment, England started to see more mystical creatures all thanks to you for making him believe/i


	4. Gardening Troubles

**[1] - My lady**

**[2] - No**

**[3] - Lovely lady like yourself to take care of me**

England noticed that there was one thing that you loved to do when you were home, besides talking to him, you loved to garden. Outside around the back of the house, you had a small one that you went out to work on every day. And every day you were outside, England would pass through the living room and look out the window to watch you. But today was different, when he went to look out the window this time you weren't alone. There was a tall blond haired boy standing in front of you, and you were laughing. England rushed from the window and out back to where you were, he stopped when he rounded the corner.

"Ma dame you are so lovely!"[1] The tall boy said making you giggle. England gasped, how dare he say such things to you! Well, you were very pretty but that wasn't the point! The point was is that this boy was the one telling you that! You giggled some more before turning your head around when England caught your eye.

"Hey England, come over here and meet France!" You said as you gave him a wave of the hand. England grumbled something underneath his breath and made his way next to you. He looked up at the tall blond, who returned the look.

"England, this is France. France, this is England. Say hi to each other!" You said patting each of them while you introduced them to each other. England folded his arms over his chest and looked away from France.

"Pleasure." He grumbled making you look at him. You nudged him and gave him a look that said iplease be nice/i or at least that's what it looked like to him.

"Ah, you are the boy that (Your Name) has told me, non?"[2] France asked leaning down a bit towards England. England raised an eye, you talked about him when he wasn't around? England turned and looked back up at France.

"Of course you must be! You are the little boy who (Your Name) has kindly taken into her house." France continued before turning back towards you and taking your hand in his. England felt himself stiffen by France's behavior towards you.

"Ma dame, you but are too kind! Taking in young men into your house, so kind of you!" You giggled slight as you placed your hand over your mouth and smiled.

"Thank you France." You said not noticing France moving closer towards you.

"If only I could have such a belle dame comme vous prendre soin de moi!"[3] You laughed again, France was funny. However England had had enough of this France guy and grabbed your hand yanking you away from him.

"England?" You asked as England pulled you along with him back towards the house.

"Come on (Your Name) let's go back inside!" He said as he continued to drag you away from France. You nodded and turned back around to wave goodbye to France, having him return the wave with a smile.

iAnd that was the first time England was truly jealous over you/i


	5. Wee Bit of French

_**[1] - Please allow me to kiss those soft lips of yours**_

**[2] - Caterpillar eyebrow**

England was mad ever since he'd met France! Since he seen the two of you out in the back of the garden France had come over almost every day to see you again. And if that wasn't bad enough, France would even flirt with you not caring if he was in the room with the both of you or not! And it upset him that you would just laugh whenever France made a pass at you. Were you really that dense, or were you just so innocent that you didn't know what was happening? Either way England was about to snap, fed up with France and how he tried to flirt with you. And on the day he had come home from a walk and entered the living room, there was you and France sitting on the couch together with France holding your hand up to his chest.

"Ma dame you are like the air that fills my lungs, the heart to my chest, the sight to my eyes. You are so lovely, that it nearly hurts to look at you shine because I am nearly blinded by your beauty." France said pressing your hand closer to his chest, and you just sat there letting him do it. England felt his eye twitch, he was making a pass at you iagain/i and you did nothing to stop him! France leaned down to level his face with yours and place his hand on the side of your face.

"Ma dame, would you make me a very happy man if you would only s'il vous plaît permettez-moi de baiser ces lèvres douces de la vôtre."[1] You blinked a few times not catching the last part, what did he just ask you? Before you could ask him what he had just asked you, you heard a loud scream pierce your ears and a flash of green fly by you and tackle France off the couch. It was England, he had finally snapped with that last remark France made towards you. You gasped as you watched England hit and punch France in the face while he sat on top of him.

"E-Enlang!" Was all you had managed to say before they both started to roll around on the ground hitting each other. You were completely confused by England's actions and you wanted them both to stop before someone got seriously hurt. But you were so small that you knew you couldn't stop the fight, so you just had to let them finish what they were doing and just hoped that no one got iseriously/i hurt.

"Why you sourcils chenille! Get off of me!"[2] France yelled finally being able to pull England away from him, holding him up off the ground by the back of his shirt and away from his body. England continued to try to kick and hit France but it wasn't any use. "What in the world is the matter with you!" France shouted while keeping a good hold on England. England stopped trying to hit France and glared at him before his face went red with anger.

"Your my problem you bloody France idiot!" England shouted still fuming with anger. "You keep flirting with (Your Name) and she doesn't even know what you're saying to her because she doesn't speak French!" France flushed and turned to look at you, who was sitting innocently on the couch.

"You do not understand what I say to you in French?" You shook your head and France sighed and dropped England on the ground. So very disappointed in all his hard work trying to flirt with you, only to find out that you didn't even know he was.

"And don't ask to kiss (Your Name) anymore or I'll beat you up even worse next time!" England said jumping up from the floor and holding a fist out in front of France. You let out a squeak and covered your mouth and blushed. The sound made both boys look at you, just in time to see you hop down off the couch and leave the room red as a tomato. England smiled with victory and pointed towards the door telling France to get out, and to leave (Your Name) alone.

iYou made sure to learn a little French before speaking to France again./i


	6. Confused

England was quite pleased now a days, ever since you had found out that France wanted to kiss you, you hadn't allowed him back in the house. So England didn't have to worry about you and him being alone together, but something still bothered him. Whenever he would be around you, he would feel funny. Whenever you would look at him, his face would heat up. And when you would place your hands on him, he would feel his heart beat faster. He didn't understand what was happening to him, and your actions towards him weren't helping either. He really didn't want to ask for help, but he knew he was going to have to sooner or later. And the moment came when he finally had to go to France, and seek out his help.

"Hey France, can I ask you a question?" England asked, coming up behind France, who was sitting on the top of the hill that overlooked (Your Name)'s house. France turned around and seemed a bit surprised, not expecting England to talk to him ever again.

"Oui, what is it you want?" France was still a little mad at England, since (Your Name) wouldn't allow him to see her now, because of what happened in the living room a while back. But England looked a little upset about something, and that intrigued France. Maybe if he were to find out what was bothering him, he could use it against him to get him back for what he did.

"W-Well, it's about (Your Name)." England said walking up next to him taking a seat, he looking down at her house. France raised an eye, what did he want to know that involved her. Certainly England wasn't going to try and start a fight over her again.

"I think something's wrong with me. Whenever I'm around her, she makes me feel weird." England said grabbing his cloak with his hand, giving it a slight squeeze before he continued.

"It's like, I can't breath when she's around me, and my heart beats really fast when she holds my hand." France raised an eye right before he smiled and laughed. England looked at him wide eyed.

"What the bloody 'ell is funny about that!"

"You silly little boy, you are in love with 'er!"

France said as he continued to laugh, finding it funny as to how oblivious England was with his own feelings. England's face went completely red, he wanted to punch France in the face right now. That was completely idiotic! There was no way that he could be in love with (Your Name)! France continued to laugh a bit longer, it was then England stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait, come back England! I am terribly sorry for laughing at you! Come, come sit back down here and tell me more about your problem."

That was the first time he was able to understand what you meant to him.


	7. Lies and Secrets

"Hey England?" You said, walking into the living room, and up to the couch where he was currently sitting. The sudden sound of his name startled him a little, turning to look at you he seen a letter in your hands.

"This came in the mail for you today... I didn't know you knew anyone else besides France and me." England took the letter from your hands and opened it, you watched as his face turned from calm to angry. He quickly wadded the letter up into a ball and threw it as far as it would go, before jumping down off the couch. Your mouth was a gape as you watched the scene play out before you.

"E-England, what's wrong?" England started to storm off towards the door, throwing his green hood up over his head while he walked.

"I'm going out for a little while!" Before you could answer back, the front door slammed with more force then needed. You flinched at the loud sound it made and you worried, you had never seen England this upset before, what could have been so bad in the letter that made him like that? Crawling down off the couch, you went over to pick up the letter that England made sure to crumble up good. You un-crumbled it and started to skim it over, you could see now why he had gotten so upset over this letter, it was nothing but bad words and mean things about him. You wondered who could have sent England such a mean letter like this one, then only when getting to the bottom did your eyes locked onto the signature.

_"From your Big Brother_."

"I-I thought England said... he didn't have a home?"

_That was the first time he'd ever lied to you._


	8. Never Alone

After the letter, you didn't question England about it. You figured that it would only upset him, and if he really wanted to talk to you about the matter, he'd talk to you when he'd be ready. But it still bothered you, why would his family member write such a letter to England, who was only a little boy?

"(Your Name), are you alright?" England's voice pulled you from your thoughts, bringing you back into the kitchen, where you sat at the table with a sad look upon your features. You watched as England climbed into the chair next to you frowning, his deep green eyes seeming to dim along with his frown.

"You seem sad, is everything alright?" You looked down at the table, worried to talk to him about the letter. Worried that if he knew you had read the letter after he left, that he would be mad at you and never want to talk to you ever again. But, you had to know why he lied to you when you first met him in the forest. Why he had told you that he had no home, and why he never told you about his family. You looked back up, locking eyes with England.

"I-I read your le-letter England." You said, your voice cracking, and tears filling your [e/c] eyes. England gasped as he watched you starting to fall apart in front of him. You started to sniff while you spoke, and occasionally wiped your eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to kn-know why you were so-so mad!"

"(Yo-Your Name), please don't cry!" England said, grabbing your shoulders and pulling you into a hug, making you gasp slightly. You had thought that he would have been be mad, never did you think that he'd be hugging you instead of yelling at you. You felt England's small hands grip the back of your dress tightly as he spoke.

"I'm not mad with you if that's why you think. You had a right to know, seeing as how this is your house... and I'm sorry for lying to you, but as you could see my family hates me." You pulled back from England, not enough to break the hug, but just enough to place your hands on his chest, you looked into his eyes.

"How could anyone ever hate you England? You're the greatest person I've ever known!" You watched as England's eyes widened, you could feel his heart starting to race. You blinked a few times before you gave a large smile, pulling him back into a big hug. You could hear the weak smile in his voice while he thanked you. You giggled, the both of you stayed like that for what seemed like the longest time.

That's when he understood that he was never alone.


	9. Anything

England walked back and forth on the top of the hill that over looked (Your Name)'s house. France was present with him, only he was sitting and watching as you were outside your house, tending to your garden like always. France heard the sound of crunching grass behind him, as England continued to passe back and forth.

"Why don't you just tell 'er how you feel?" France asked, turning around and looking at the distressed England behind him. England stopped walking, turning towards France looking very upset.

"Are you out of your bloody mind! I can't just tell her you idiot!" France sighed, England was far to little to understand the obvious reasons on to why he should just follow his heart and tell (Your Name) how much he cared for her.

"Besides... it's not like she'd return the feelings anyway." England said sadly, while he lowered his head to the ground. France raised an eye, what in the world did England mean you wouldn't return his feelings? This was much worse then France believed.

"Why would she not return these feelings? She has taken care of you for such a long time, oui?" England looked up and blinked.

"Has she not taken you into 'er own home out of the kindness in 'er heart? Has she not brought you back up to strength from the weak state that you were but once in? Has she not given time to make sure that your needs were all tended to?" England placed a small finger on his lips, he seemed to be thinking about everything that France had said. England slowly nodded, locking eyes with France.

"So what in the world makes you think that she does not care about you?"

"I don't know!" England knew exactly what it was that was bothering him, making him think that you wouldn't return his feelings that he had for you. Ever since he could remember, his older brothers were mean, rude, and sometimes even cruel to him. They were always cold towards him, and made him feel like he wasn't worth anything. And that's when you found him, he had run away from his home and had gotten lost in the forest for days.

England sighed, he could still remember how kind you were towards him. Even though you made fun of his name, he had figured out now that it was because he was the first person you'd ever met, besides the magical creatures that is, and you were alone yourself.

"Perhaps you do not think you're worthy enough of her, oui?" France asked, while flicking a strain of hair out of his face while smirking.

"You are most defiantly out dated in style, it's no wonder (Your Name) has a better time with me then with you."

"You're not helping me here!"

"But what I say is the truth! Long hair for men is all the rage now a days, and it most certainly attracts in the lovely ladies."

"The bloody 'ell are you talking about? My hair style is just fine the way it is, and (Your Name) doesn't talk to you because of your hair you idiot!" France sighed and went to stand up, making England take a step back.

"Wa-Wait a minute! Where the bloody 'ell do you think you're going!" France continued to walk down the hill towards (Your Name)'s house, a smile on his face. He only turned around to glance back at England and wave, never stopping while he walked.

"I am telling you, grow out your hair long and (Your Name) will love you more~" England blushed, would you really love him even more if he changed his looks for you? But his country's church would never allow him to have long hair, but... if it would make you happy, he'd do it for you.

_That's when he found out he'd go to any lengths to please you._


	10. You'll Always Be My Best Friend

You were so confused as of late. England had been acting quite strange, and had disappeared for a long time. You remembered when he came to you months ago telling you that he was going away for a while, that made you very sad, but he said that he would return.

So you allowed him to leave, but you could have sworn that you'd seen England every now and then running away from a large, fat, angry looking pope chasing after him shouting something about "Cut your hair!".

You sighed, being bored, and all by yourself was never fun. You hadn't been all alone since before you met England, but France was nice enough to come over and keep you company when he was able, that made you a little happy, but it still wasn't England.

You put your small shovel into the ground, and started to dig a new whole to plant some more flower seeds. You seemed to find yourself spending more and more time outside tending to your flowers then anything else. You just wished England would come back home soon.

"Hehehe, that stupid old man could never catch me!" England chuckled darkly as he looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was so long that it touched the floor, and flew out every direction that it could. England rubbed his messy, uncombed hair while snickering to himself.

"France will no longer take (Your Name)'s attention away from me, not once she sees how much better looking I am then him!"

Now all England needed was a hairstyle, and he'd be all set to make her love him even more. He felt his little heart beat faster when he thought about (Your Name) and him together, laughing, playing, hugging, maybe he'd even be able to steal a kiss.

England couldn't help but blush at the last thought, he gave a slight chuckle. England smiled and turned to leave, heading to the hill that over looked your house to wait for France to come help him cut his hair.

While he waited on the hill, he watched as you continued to work on your flower garden in the back of your house. England smiled and gave a small rugged sigh, just an hour or so and he could finally be back home with you, just as soon as that damned Frenchy got he-

"Oh no! A caterpillar has eaten Britain! Hold on Britain I will save you!" Before England could do anything he was being beaten from behind by France, who had mistaken his long golden hair for a very large caterpillar. France started to pull on his hair, which made England give a shilling scream.

"The bloody 'ell are you doing you twat! It is me!" France removed himself from England and looked down at him, when he seen it really was him he couldn't help but burst out into fits of laughter. England's face ashen while he watched France laugh at him.

"I can't believe you actually grew out your hair!"

"You told me that's what I needed to do to make (Your Name) like me better you idiot!" France suddenly all together stopped laughing and looked at England. He seen how red England's face was and when he wouldn't make eye contact with him, he knew he was serious. France cleared his throat and nodded, walking over to England and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, I've forgotten how much this means to you." England raised an eye, but went along with it anyways. He pulled himself away from France, turning his looked back down and watched you for a moment more.

"She has been very lonely without you." France said, seeing him watching her down below. England frowned but turned and looked at France.

"Well the less time we waste, the better then I suppose."

"Ah~ Very good, so how would you like your hair?"

You were inside sitting on the couch in the living room looking at the white wall in front of you. You sighed, the only noise that echoed throughout the house was your constant sighs, the ticking of the clock, and the front door opening and closing... wait, what?

"(Your Name)?" You gasped when your heard your name being called out, looking you saw England standing there. You felt tears weld up in your eyes as you lunged towards him, throwing yourself into him knocking him down to the floor.

"England you're home!" Your little hands wrapped tighter around his neck, you felt him stiffen slightly but then soon relaxed and hugged you back. You giggled, so happy that he was finally home, and not leaving you alone any more.

"(Your Name)... I'm sorry." You blinked, sitting up on England and looking down at him, he looked... sad. His eyes were slightly darkened and he wouldn't look at you, as if ashamed to do so.

"I left you all alone, and wasn't even able to accomplish what I was trying to do."

"England?"

"I thought that maybe if, I could have long hair like France, that'd you-you'd like me better... I'd be cooler then him. But that damned bastard cut off all my hair that I grew over the six months I wasn't here!"

"England what are you talking about? I don't care what you look like!" You said leaning down closer to his face, making him blush madly, and finally look at you. Your eyes were bright, and your smile was large.

"I love you just the way you are! You don't have to change anything for me!" England gasped, did his ears fool him, or did you just say you love him! You felt the same way about him as he did you, that was wonderful news!

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to say something, anything but he couldn't think of anything to say! He just watched your smiling face, his heart racing in his chest feeling like it could explode at any seco-

"And you'll always be my best friend!" And he crashed, those few words made him want to crawl into a corner and just die. You had told him that you loved him, but only as a best friend... his life just hit rock bottom.

_And that's when he knew you loved him... as a friend._


	11. Goodbye

Days passed, and all the while it seemed that England started to think more and more then lately. He started to think, that the only way for you to love him the way he loved you... was for him to leave. He thought, that you continued to see him as the helpless little boy that you had found in the forest nearly a year ago. And that you would continue to see him as that little boy, unless he were to leave and give you time to yourself.

But how could he just up and leave you like that, it sounded cruel but it had to be done. That afternoon he found you in the living room looking out the window towards your flowers, you were smiling. England took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy for either of you but it needed done. England walked into the living room and stood behind you, you must not have heard him enter for your back was still turned. He cleared his throat making you shift slightly before turning around and facing him.

"Oh hello England." You said still smiling. It was the smile that made it so damn hard for him to tell you what he was going to do. He didn't want that smile to ever leave your face, it would break his heart to see you sad. England took a couple steps closer, standing in front of you his eyes locked with yours.

"(Your Name)..." England said quietly, making you worry from how strange he was acting. You shuffled closer and grabbed his small hand, taking it in yours. You felt him stiffen but he closed his hand around yours. You lowered your head slightly, trying to get a better look in his eyes for they had shifted towards the ground.

"England? What's wrong, is something bothering you?" Your voice was meep, you didn't like to see England sad you always wanted him to be happy. So this sacred you a little, it made you think that you had done something wrong to anger him, or upset him in some way.

"Did I do something wrong if I did then I'm sorr-"

"No (Your Name), you didn't do anything wrong... it's just, I've been thinking that maybe, maybe it's time for me to say good-bye." Your [e/c] eyes grew large and instantly tears fell from your eyes and onto your [favorite color] dress. You let go of his hand and grabbed both sides of his shoulders, you started to raise your voice.

"S-Say good-bye! N-No please England, do-don't go! I-I'll do better, I'll make sure that you're always happy! I-I'll even stop hanging out with France, please England just don't leave me alone again!" You pushed your face into his chest and started to sob loudly. Your small body started to shake and you started coughing and sniffing. England's eyes grew wide while he pulled you closer towards him. He let out a rugged sigh, he knew this was going to happen, but he didn't know it would turn out this bad.

"I'm sorry (Your Name)... but I have to do this." England said placing a hand on the top of your head and gently stroking your [h/c] hair. Then he pulled away from you, and that's when you seen it, he too was on the brink of crying.

His green orbs were glistening over and his bottom lip started trembling. England rubbed his eyes lightly with the sleeve of his shirt while looking at you. Then he turned around and headed towards the door, he didn't look back but he heard your pleads for him to stop, to come back, to not leave. Then he heard what sounded like your small body falling onto the floor.

_And that was when, he had left you alone_


	12. After All These Years, I'm Home

Days passed, which turned into months, which then turned into years. You had been so alone since England left, and all you had to remember him by was his hot headed attitude and his kindness. You had grown into a teen now, no longer were you a little kid. Not only had you gotten taller, but you now had breasts and curves in places where you hadn't before. You missed England terribly and wondered if he had grown too, if he was even still alive. No you couldn't think like that, you knew he was alive.

You hadn't seen much of France either, ever since he said something about the Pirate Ara you hadn't seen him since. You did get letters from him, France, telling you that he'd become a pirate along with the changing times. There were some love letters, but also some funny ones. It didn't matter you always replied to them no matter what they were.

Right now, you were asleep in your bed. Or at least you were until you heard a loud bang noise come from downstairs. Jolting up you glanced around the room. Leaning over the side of the bed you grabbed your night robe to throw around your form while you went to investigate. Opening your bedroom door slowly you peeked your head out, glancing around the dark halls. Seeing nothing you took a step out, closing the door behind you.

Walking through the hall you heard another sound and stopped at the top of the stair case. The sound you heard had came from the living room. Taking a gulp you slowly descended the stairs and stopped at the bottom. You glanced around the corner, not seeing anything but the open living room you sighed. Walking over to the front door you checked it, it was locked. Looking around the rest of the room you noticed that all the windows were closed too.

"Hehe, it must have been the wind making a tree branch hit the side of my house." You chuckled to yourself as you walked into the middle of the living room and towards the large window that you use to look out, watching your garden. Placing a hand on the window a memoirs came back to you, the one where England first met France and had pulled you away. It was funny now that you think about it, looking back you now knew that he was jealous.

Those were the good times. You really had some fun with England when the two of you were little. Sighing you pulled your hand away from the cold window, your hand print staid. You took a step back, only to back up into something. Something that wasn't behind you before, and made a grunt when you backed up into it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that poppet." A voice said behind you. Before you could scream a hand came up to your mouth, and a arm wrapped around your waist. You kicked with everything you had but it just wasn't enough. Whoever this was, was must stronger then you. They continued to pull you backwards until you were pulled into a sitting position on the couch.

"[Name], calm down it's me." The voice said, making you stop your struggling for a second. That voice, it was different but you had heard it somewhere before. It wasn't France because he wasn't at his house right now, he was out at sea. And the only other person you knew that knew your name was,

"England?" You said against his hand. With those words said the hand was removed, allowing you to turn and see the deep green orbs and large caterpillar eyebrows. Your eyes widened at his smug smile, it was him. You placed your hand on his cheek, gently stroking the skin.

"Hello [Name]." He said watching you look him up and down. It was strange, he was older and his clothes were much different. They looked like France's pirate outfit, but it was red and slightly different. There was also an eye patch that caught your eye. Slowly your hand moved up to it, stopping. You felt tears weld in your eyes. England must have seen and grabbed your hand removing it from his eye.

"Don't worry [Name], it's just fer show." England said looking deep in your eyes. You gasped, noticing his face getting closer towards yours. You noticed your position and knew it wasn't good. You were sitting in between his legs, his arm wrapped around your waist making sure you wouldn't go anywhere. His other hand holding your wrist, and his lips almost hovering over yours.

"E-England?"

"[Name], I'm sorry for leaving, but I needed time to think." England said, his lips feeling like feathers brushing against yours while he spoke. It sent shivers down your spine. Then before you knew what was happening, his lips were on yours.

_And that's when, he returned home._


	13. Promises

When your brain finally registered what was happening your eyes shot open and you pushed away. Stumbling to your feet you gasped, placing your hand over your mouth. You watched as England jumped up from the couch, slowly walking towards you with his arms out for you.

"[Name], please." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. You shook your head and took a step back for every step he took forward. Finally stepping back into the moon light from the window you stopped.

"Why did you leave me?" You asked, voice shaking. England's eyes widened, watching you stand there in the moonlight like that, you were beautiful. England sighed, taking his feather hat off his head he threw it onto the couch.

"I told you, I needed time to think."

"You needed nearly three centuries to think!" You shouted, no longer were you calm. You were upset, what was so important that England needed to think about that took him that long to figure out. You threw your hands down to your sides, your one hand pointing towards the chair in front of the window that overlooked your garden.

"When you left, I sat there in that chair day after day waiting for you to walk back in through that door!" You said your voice coming down from the shouting with each word, your voice hitched in your throat. You chocked on a sob, bringing your hands up to wipe away the tears that fell from your eyes. England took a couple steps forward to where he was right in front of you. He went to place his arms around you, only to be pushed away.

"N-No! Get away from me!" You said but never moving away from him. Instead you allowed him to wrap his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. You let out another sob into his chest, your arms slowly wrapping around his back. You heard the deep sigh erupt from his chest. Feeling one of his gloved hands come up to the top of your head, softly stroking your [h/c] locks that shimmered in the moonlight.

"I'm terribly sorry [Name]. But, I left so you..." England didn't know how to place it in words. He wanted you to know the reason why he left was so maybe you wouldn't see him as the little kid that you grew up with. Perhaps you'd seen him as the man he was slowly turning into, a man that you'd grow to love then more as a friend.

"England, let's talk about this tomorrow. Come, come to bed." You said slowly pulling away from him, taking his hand while you moved towards the stairs. Seeing the blush plain on his face when you entered the bedroom, you understood why he was so embarrassed. There was only one bed, and the two of you were going to share it tonight.

"[Name], I'll take the couch tonight." England said blushing more from you disrobing into your nightgown. You turned and looked at him, frowning.

"You will do no such thing, you'll be sharing the bed with me tonight. I will not have you leave me... again." You said climbing into the bed and looking away from him as you did. England started taking off his clothes, leaving him in his pants only. Climbing into the other side of the bed he pulled the blankets up over the both of you.

You stiffened when you felt his arm wrap around your waist, pulling you into his chest. The feeling of his hot breath on your neck sent shivers down your sides. His chest was warm against your exposed back sending more chills up and down you. You relaxed though once you heard his words.

"I won't ever leave you again, [Name]."

_And that's when you forgave him._


	14. I Forgot About Him

England groaned when he rolled over in the bed to find it empty. Sighing he stood up and put his shirt back on before descending down the stairs. In the living room he stopped, his nose catching the smell of food from the kitchen. Making his way into the kitchen he stopped in the doorway, looking at your back while you cooked breakfast for the two of you. Walking into the kitchen he sat that the table, his eyes never leaving your back.

Hearing England walk into the kitchen you turned around and smiled, seeing him sitting at the table. You picked up the plate of eggs and bacon, walking it to him you placed it on the table in front of him.

"I fixed you breakfast, I hope you like it." You said before turning away and walking back over to the stove, fixing your own plate this time. England chuckled starting to eat, you cocked your head to the side and glanced over at him.

"What's so funny?" You asked, wondering why he could be laughing. England shook his head, looking up at you he smiled.

"You should have allowed me to cook for you." He said eating some of the egg. Turning away from him you forced a fake smile.

"We-Well, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."[1] England just nodded and went back to eating, you sighed and finished cooking. Joining him you two talked a little about where he'd been all this time, what you'd been up to when he'd left. Once finished you placed the dishes in the sink and started to wash them, only to be pushed aside a bit by England.

"En-gland?" You said looking up at him curiously, he smiled. Taking a dish from the soapy water he took a dish rag and dyed it, placing it on the counter top.

"Let me help you [Name]. It's the least I can do." You gave a warm smile and nodded. The two of you washed in silence then. You would wash the dish then hand it to England and he would dry it off. Even though he was a pirate now, he was still the same old England that you remembered from when you were both children.

You enjoyed the piece and quite, but it wasn't soon after you'd cleaned all the dishes and got them put away did someone come running in through your front door.

"[Name] mon amour je suis retourné à tes bras aimants!"[2]

_And that's when you remembered the other one._

**[1] - You just didn't have the heart to tell England that his cooking sucks.**

**[2] - "[Name] my love I have returned to your loving arms!"**


	15. Out To Impress?

France ran in though the kitchen and swooped you into his arms. He took you and spun you around in circles in the kitchen. You laughed and shouted for France to put you down, finally he did, but he pulled you into a tight embrace once your feet hit the floor. France kissed the top of your head before pulling away and looking down into your eyes.

"Ma belle petite [Name] comment vous avez grandi dans une belle femme peu!"[1] France said taking your hand and spinning you around in a circle once to get a good look at you. You laughed, a small blush on your face.

"Oh France, vous me gênez avec vos paroles aimables!"[2] You said slapping him playfully, still laughing. France chuckled pulling you closer to him, you looked up and smiled. England let out a low growl and cleared his throat drawing both France and your attention towards him. France frowned, still holding you while he looked at England.

"Oh, hello England. When did you return?" France asked his voice held some sarcasm, as if saying he thought England would never return. England growled again, crossing his arms over his chest and walking forward.

"Last night, actually [Name] walked in on me coming into the house and we went to be together." England said, a smirk on his face. France gasped, turning to you his eyes seemed to fill with water. His hold on your wrist grew a bit, as if afraid for you.

"Vous ne lui permettait pas de prendre vous la nuit dernière tu as fait!"[3] France almost yelled, making your blush worsen. You stumbled around with your words, trying to find the right ones.

"N-Non! Je n'ai pas! Il rentra chez lui la nuit dernière et a dit qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé. Je lui ai dit que non et il était de dormir dans le lit avec moi, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé Francis."[4] France didn't seem too happy with your answer, but it could have been worse. He sighed letting go of your wrist and turning fully towards England.

"You seemed to be keeping busy with [Name]. Before I left she hardly knew any of your bloody French." England snorted looking between the two of you. France smiled an almost evil smile, as if he had an idea that was going to make England very upset.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout ce que je lui ai appris." England snapped and jumped France in the kitchen, trying his best to strangle him. You sighed placing a hand on your head and shaking it slightly. A peaceful morning was ruined by the two boy who you called friends.

"France, England please stop fighting! I have things that I need done this morning!" That seemed to stop the both of them, looking up at you from the grown.

"What do you need done this morning [Name]? For I shall be the one to help you, non?" France said standing up and dusting himself off. England jumped to his feet, bearing his fists at France.

"No way you bloody frog! I'll help [Name]!" France frowned and leaned over England.

"She doesn't need you when she has me!"

"Please stop it! You can both help me if it pleases you!" You shouted, not wanting another fight in your kitchen. The two turned to you, giving you their full undivided attention.

"What do you need done?" They both said in union. You pulled a list from your dress and looked down it, trying to find them something that would keep them both occupied for a while. Then your eyes landed on one of the difficult tasks on your list.

"I need the two of you to go catch some fish for supper tonight. Can you two stop fighting long enough to go do that?" You asked, only to notice that you were speaking to yourself. You sighed, hearing both boys running towards the front door shouting at the top of their lungs about who would catch the better fish for [Name].

_And that's when __everything __became a competition._

**[1] - "My beautiful little [Name] how you've grown into a beautiful little woman!"**

**[2] - "Oh France, you embarrass me with your kinds words!"**

**[3] - "You did not allow him to take you last night did you!"**

**[4] - "N-No! I did not! He returned home last night and said he was going to sleep on the couch. I told him no and he was to sleep in the bed with me, that's all that happened Francis."**

**[5] - "Yes, but that's not all I **_**taught**_** her."**


	16. He's So Cute

**Author's Note:** Very sorry about the lack of updates for this story, you'll have to excuse me but I've had no determination to get these updates caught up. However, I will try harder to bring you all updates, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>France and England had both been out for a while, and it was starting to worry you a bit. You'd gotten everything else done on your list and now if was starting to get dark. Either one of two things had happened. One, they had killed each other, which you hoped that was not the case. Two, they had forgotten all about the fish and did something else, which you figured was the later one. Just right when you were going to go looking for the two, England came in through the front door.<p>

"[Name]!" England shouted as he ran through the door into the living room. You turned to see him just before he grabbed your shoulders. He shook you slightly, he was smiling.

"[Name], [Name]! I think I've found my little brother!" England shouted making you gasp. Grabbing hold of his arms you looked him dead in the eyes.

"A-Are you sure England? What's his name?" You asked a little shocked that England was able to find another country around the house. England's smile softened as he released you.

"His name's America. He a little boy who just one day showed up around the towns. Tomorrow [Name], I'm going to go find him and bring him back home, before that damn Frenchy does!" England placed his arms on his hips, whispering the last part. You couldn't help but feel happy for him. It was finally his turn to be a big brother, and he seemed really excited to become one. All his life, you remember him telling you about how he was always the one bullied by his big brothers. You were glad that now he'd finally get his turn, and hopefully he'd learn from his brother's mistakes.

"That's wonderful England, I'm really happy for you." You said smiling at him. He smiled back, pulling you into a hug. Placing his head in the crook of your neck he sighed, taking in your wonderful sent.

"Uh, England I have one question though." England pulled away from you, still smiling.

"Yes?"

"Where's my fish?"

The next morning you had awoken to find the spot beside you empty. You sighed, England must have gotten up extra early to go find America. You weren't mad though, you just didn't expect him to leave you without awakening you first. Never the less you got up and started your day like always, getting dressed, cooking breakfast, cleaning the house, and finally going out to tend to your garden.

About the time you had gotten half way though planting your new flowers and pulling out the old weeds you heard little pitter-pattering feet rush towards you. Glancing up you had just enough time to catch a little boy who had jumped into your arms, giggling as he did so.

"U-Uh, hello." You said, a little shocked to see this little blond haired blue eyed boy come out from no where. He laughed and hugged you tighter, looking up at you. He was so cute, dressed in his little white frilly dress and his cute little face. He was just so adorable!

"Hi ya! You must be [Name]. England was telling me all about you on the way here!" He giggled, hugging you tighter then before. You smiled and hugged him back, standing to your feet you held him close to you.

"America? America! America where did you run off to!" You heard England yelling frantically. Glancing down at the little boy in your arms you smiled, now knowing that this must have been America, England's little brother.

"England, he's back here with me!" You shouted, walking towards the backdoor to the house. England walked out the doors and sighed, relieved to see that America was with you.

_And that's when you found something cuter then Flying Mint Bunny._


	17. Gardening is my Life

It was a nice sunny day outside, the perfect day to do some gardening. You smiled as you dug the small hole for the flower seed you were getting ready to plant, when you were interrupted by a small voice.

"Wha'da doing [Name]?" Turning around you smiled, seeing America standing behind you. Pointing down towards the hole you showed him the flower seed that you had just placed.

"I'm working on my gardening." You stated watching America peek over into the hole, looking at the seed. He glanced back to you then to the seed then once again to you. He looked slightly confused, placing a finger to his bottom lip he frowned.

"Why are you planting flowers? Do you like them or something?" You couldn't help but laugh a bit, America's curiosity was absolutely adorable to you. You nodded, taking your hand you showed him all around your garden.

"Yes I do. In fact, I planted all of these." You said, America's eyes going wide as he spun around in the garden.

"Wow! Did you plant these all by yourself?" America asked, dragging on the 'o' sound while looking at you. You nodded, your smile only growing.

"Why yes I did." America laughed as he squatted down lower to the ground to take a look at the many different colors of flowers. His smile grew wider when a yellow butterfly landed on one of the flowers.

"America, would you like to help me?" You asked getting his attention. He laughed and started to jump up and down, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah! Okay, I'll help you big sister!" America shouted rushing into you with a hug. You were taken back by his words, you his big sister, you wondered where he even got the idea. But the thought only made you happier, and you let it keep. Pulling America away from you you started to show him all of the tools you used for gardening, how to dig a proper hole, where to place the seeds, and how much water they needed in order to help them grow big and strong.

The day seemed to fly by with America helping you, and it wasn't until you heard absolute silence did you turn to look at him. A smile tugged your lips. It seems that America had fallen asleep holding his little shovel. You chuckled to yourself, guessing he'd skipped his nap by helping you. Placing your hand shovel down you picked him up and carried him inside in your arms. Walking up the stairs you entered a smaller bedroom, the one where you use to sleep when you were little.

Placing him down on the bed you covered him up. Laughing slightly as you wet your finger to rub some of the dirt off his little face. Walking towards the door you shut the light off and closed it quietly.

"I see he's been spending time with you." Turning around you seen England resting up against the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest. You nodded, wiping your dirty hands off on your apron, watching England push his self off the wall and slowly approach you. Raising an eye you watched as he placed both hands on either side of the wall, trapping you between him and the wall.

England looked you up and down making a shiver go through your body. His eyes were different right now, they seemed darker as if hazed over. Feeling a hand come up and grab the side of your cheek you leaned into it slightly. He smiled, placing a kiss on your lips before pulling away. Looking at your blank expression he sighed, knowing that you still didn't feel the same for him as he for you.

"G'night [Name]." England said pulling away from you and walking back downstairs. When he was out of eyes view you sighed, placing your fingers on your lips that still tingled.

"Good night, England."

_That was the first time, you felt a spark ignite._


	18. Learn to Lock the Doors

It was a peaceful morning in your house, what with America still asleep and England laying right beside you in the bed. You couldn't help but let your mind wonder to that kiss last night. What did it all mean to you, why did you heart seem to skip a beat when it happened? You took a deep sigh before rolling over on the bed. You smiled slightly, looking at England's peaceful expression while he lied there asleep. Taking your hand you couldn't help but run it though his hair, a memories coming back to you.

_"You're kind of dirty, do you want me to draw you up a bath?" You asked. England blinked and looked down at himself._

_"Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom!"_

You laughed, remembering how badly he use to blush around you when he was little. Now you'd never stop to think that someone like him would have ever acted like that, so easily to make blush. Your hand slowly moved through his hair, your fingers feeling the smooth hair.

"What are you doing [Name]?" You squeaked jerking your hand away from England's head, looking to see his sleepy eyes were partly open, watching your every move. It was your turn to blush now, embarrassed that you'd been caught doing something like that to your _friend_.

"I-I was, I was fixing your hair!" You said stumbling over the right words to use. England smirked, his hand moving up to the side of your cheek.

"Oh really? Then allow me to return the favor." England's hand moved from your cheek up to your [h/c] hair, moving your bangs slightly out of your eyes. His hand moved so slowly, almost to where you wanted to fall back asleep. Your eyes closed slightly, peeking at him through half lided eyes. A smile on his face told you he was enjoying your little _hair fixing_ that he gave you.

His hand moved back down to your cheek where it rested, slowly his lips moved to hover over yours before landing gently. Your eyes closed the rest of the way, feeling the same jolt in your heart as you did last night. Feeling something wet run over your bottom lip you peeked open an eye, seeing it was his tongue. Shyly you opened your mouth just enough to allow it room to enter, wondering if this was what France had called _"French kiss"_.

England's tongue rolled over yours, starting to get a bit rougher then before. You placed your hands on the side of his arms, holding onto him. Feeling a sudden shift in the bed you squeaked as England rolled on top of you, his hands running up to your hair and down the side of your stomach. You moaned slightly, liking the feeling that ran though your body. You hopped that this would never end, you wanted to stay like this forever.

"What are you doing to big sister?" An innocent little voice asked from the bedroom doorway. The both of you froze, unknown of what to do. England sat up on you, glancing over to the door he saw America standing there.

"A-America! Don't you know you're suppose to knock first before entering a bedroom!?" England said sliding off of you back onto his side of the bed. America wattled towards the bed, trying his best to climb up the side. Reaching down you helped him up, holding him in your lap once there.

"No. And what were you doing to big sister, Mr. England?" Both of your faces flushed red with embarrassment.

"We-Well, you see America... England, give him the "talk" while I go fix breakfast." You said handing America to England, grabbing your robe you wrapped it around you and headed out of the room, ignoring England's cries for you to stop and come back.

_And that was the last time you left the bedroom door unlocked._


	19. Canada

**Author's Note: **Terribly sorry about not updating for forever! I've been working on other things! But, here is the next chapter! Thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

><p>One morning when you were cooking breakfast for England and America, you heard the front door open and someone came running inside your kitchen, it was France.<p>

"[Name]! You will never guess who I've found!" France said grabbing your hands and spinning you around in the kitchen. You yelped only to laugh later when France stopped spinning you.

"Who have you found France?" You asked smiling at him, in which he returned.

"Probably a new fashion statement again." England muttered underneath his breath while looking through the newspaper while sipping on some tea. France huffed, giving a flip of his hair he placed his hands on his hips.

"You are just jealous that _I_ was always the one that had the luck with the women... and I still do, non~" France said finishing off his statement with a kiss blown towards you. You chuckled and shook your head slightly before looking back at him.

"Seriously France, who did you find?" You asked, wanting to know the person, you figured it was another country by the way he was acting, was that he found. France smiled, turning away he peeked into the hallway before motioning for a little boy about America's height and looked just like... America?

The room fell silent for a moment, which seemed to make the little boy a bit uneasy. England was glancing back and forth between America and what looked like his twin. America was staring hole is this new little boy, probably hopping that he will be able to play with him later. And you, you ran towards the little boy, without warning, and scooped him up into your arms.

"You're so _cute!_" You squealed as you spun the little boy around in circles in your arms. He seemed to blush and become very uneasy with you, but settled down a bit once he seen that you weren't going to drop him... or eat him, which ever it might have been.

"Oui! He is, and I must say I have done quite a good job finding him." France said nodding his head. America jumped down from his chair and ran over toward you, tugging on your dress you stopped sipping. Looking down at him, you seen him reaching up for you obviously wanting to be held too. You couldn't help but smile even more, thinking how cute it was that America was jealous over how much attention this new boy was getting. Bending down you scooped America up into your arms as well, allowing him a better look at this new boy.

"Who are you?" America asked looking the boy over, wondering why he looked just like himself. The little boy stuttered and spoke so quite you almost couldn't hear him.

"I'm Canada."

_And that's when the famous question started._


	20. Lost

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating in a long while loves, but I've been focusing on my other stories. Anyways, here's an update and please don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>You sat outside watching as America and Canada ran around your garden, playing with each other. You smiled at the two boys who looked so similar to each other, perhaps they were related. You thought about if for a moment, if they were related, were they brothers? You watched as America ran from Canada, who chased after him. Canada must have taken a wrong step because he fell right on his face. You gasped, jumping from your seat you ran over towards him.<p>

You turned him around so you could look him over. He was alright, besides the tears that welded in his eyes. You gave a soft smile, bringing him closer to you. You felt his little hands pull at your dress, burying his head into your shoulder. America ran over to the both of you, glancing up at Canada.

"Is he okay?" America asked, his little finger placed on his lips. You nodded, pulling Canada away from you and sitting him back down, you ruffled his hair a little earning a blush.

"He'll be just fine." You said making America smile and grabbing Canada's hand, pulling him away to go back to playing some more. You stood back up on your feet, smiling you turned to head back to your spot.

Inside the house, England and France was sitting in the living room. Both drinking some tea that you had made for them. France sat in the chair across from England, who sat on the couch. England's brows slouched together as he glared at France.

"Why did you come here?" England asked, knowing something was up. There was no reason why France would come all the way to [Name]'s house just to show her a country that he found. Maybe to rub it in England face yes, but he could have just used the phone to tell him. There must have been a reason why France was here, a _real_ reason why he was here.

"To show [Name] to Canada." France said, taking another sip of his tea. England sneered, setting the china down a bit harder then necessary.

"Cut the crap, why are you really here?" England said, his gaze never leaving France's. France frowned, sitting down his china on the table before standing, making his way towards the window. He watched as you ran to a fallen Canada, scooping him up in your arms and pulling him close to yourself.

"I was hoping that I could take [Name] back home with me." France said, hearing England instantly stand from his seat.

"I knew it!" England shouted, stomping up behind France, standing in hitting distance from him. France kept his back to England, his gaze never leaving your form.

"She needs someone who can be there for her, all the time."

"I am here for her! Or did you just forget that I live with her, you twit!" France finally turned from the window, facing England. He looked as if he was going to hit France, but France ignored it.

"Last time I checked, you left her to go pirating." France said coldly. France normally wasn't like this, he was normally the happy-go-lucky pervert that everyone knew him as. But when it came to [Name], he could become as serious as the next man. England knew he was serious, and right. England had left her, but he did it in order for her to forget about him long enough to where he could have a chance to be her lover.

"I had my reasons for leaving." England said, knowing France didn't know the real reason as to why he'd left. France's frown deepened, disappointed with England's answer.

"You broke her heart. The day you left I came over and found her, locked in your bedroom crying. She wouldn't even open the door for me." France said, watching England's reaction. The reaction of England's eyes widening, his mouth opening slightly, and his body relaxing.

"I tried everything to get her to open the door, and all she wanted... was you." France finished, walking around England and towards the front door. England stood there a moment longer, after hearing the door shut he let out a rugged sigh. Glancing out the window he saw you sitting and watching as America and Canada running around. He shut his eyes, turning he blindly punched the wall, punching a whole right through it.

_And that's when he realized, how much he lost, rather then gained._


	21. Wishing

Thunder crackled as the storm grew fiercer by the hour. Rain pelted the side of the house and roof, making it almost impossible to sleep. So you laid there in bed, alone for once. It seemed that England had been acting strange ever since France left from his visit with Canada. He seemed to be thinking about something, while avoiding you all at the same time. Just like now, how you were alone in the bed. Turning over you watched as the lighting illuminated the darkened room, showing England's empty spot on the bed.

You frowned, worried about him greatly. Worried that France might have said something to make him upset, you had to make sure he was alright. Kicking the blankets off your form you grabbed a candle and lit it. Afterwords you headed for the bedroom door in nothing but your silky [f/c] night gown. In the hall you made your way downstairs, descending the stairwell you headed for the living room only to find it vacant. You then headed for the kitchen, finding England sitting there at the table in the dark alone. You approached him, the candle close to your face so you could see.

England turned his head towards you seeming surprised that you were awake. He watched you standing there a few feet away from him, candle still in your hand. England slowly lowered his eyes to the floor, as if he couldn't keep eye contact with you. You frowned, noticing right away that something was wrong with him. Normally he would greet you, or say at least something. But not this time, this time he kept his mouth shut and his eyes down.

"England, what's wrong?" You finally asked, getting no reaction from him. You took a few steps closer, placing the candle on the table. Getting down on your knees you placed your hands on both sides of his cheeks, making him look you in the eyes. Widening, your eyes saw tears slowly falling from his darkened green orbs. Instantly your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his head into your shoulder you held him there. You felt his arms come up from behind you, giving you a hug. You felt his body shake slightly as he gave small sobs.

"England?" You asked looking back at him, he seemed to cry harder then before. You placed your hand on the back of his head, combing your fingers through the messy blond hair.

"[Name], I-I'm so- I'm so sorry!" England cried into your shoulder. You gasped slightly, not completely understanding what he meant. You just sat there and listened to what he had to say, never once speaking a single word.

"If I'd known how much pain I-I would have caused you by le-leaving you, then I would ha-have never left you in the first place!" England managed to say, finally showing his true feelings towards you. You closed your eyes tightly, starting to rock back and forth with him in your arms. You 'shushed' him, whispering sweet things into his ear, trying to calm him.

"France told me, that you cried for days after I left. And you wouldn't even let him inside to see you." England said, calming down slightly as he continued to rock back and forth in your arms. You felt tears wield up in your eyes, the painful memories flooding back into your head.

_"[Na-Name]! Please let me inside! I'll comfort you, and give you the love that you deserve! [Name]!" France shouted from below your window, above in your bedroom he could clearly hear your sobs. From inside your room there you laded with your head in your pillow bawling your eyes out. Wishing for England to come back home to you, it had only been three days since he left._

_**"Go away France! I don't wanna see you! You stupid, perverted, no good friend!"**__ You screamed as you threw one of your pillows at the closed window in your room, only for it to flop to the floor. You placed your head back into your pillow and continued to sob for days after that, never leaving your room._

You pulled away from England enough to look him in the eyes. Without thinking your lips found his in a sweet and passionate kiss. England seemed shocked, and a bit hesitant but never the less, he kissed you back. His hand came up the sides of your face, holding you so dearly as if you were porcelain. You placed your hands on his shoulders, feeling him shift out of the chair and onto the floor. You shivered from the contact of the cold floor, but was preoccupied from the warmth of England's body over yours. The moment got hotter the longer it went on, to the point of where England's hands were pushing up the bottom of your nightgown.

Thunder crackled in the back ground, making you stop suddenly. You glanced towards the kitchen door, hearing the small cries of America from upstairs. Glancing back at England, it seemed he never even heard it. Placing your hands on his shoulder, you pushed him back slightly, finally he stopped to look at you.

"America, he's crying." You said pushing England off of you further. England gave a frustrated sigh and rolled off of you, watching as you got up, fixing yourself, you moved out of the kitchen. England gave a deep growl, feeling the tightness in his pants, he now had a problem that needed fixing. And it was all America's fault.

_It was times like this, he wished the boy lived somewhere else._


	22. Chapter 22

The warm early morning sunlight peeked through the sliver opening from the curtains. Eyes fluttered open expecting to find someone on the bed next to you, only to find an empty spot. Sitting up on the bed quickly you glanced around the room, looking for England. When you saw no sign of the man, and his clothes no longer in the chair where he laid them every night before bed, you feared the worst. Springing to your feet you snatched your robe from the end of the bed, throwing it on around you.

You rushed for the door opening it up you ran down the halls of the house, descending the stairs and rushing into the living room. Glancing around you saw nothing that told you England was inside the house, until you heard small grunts coming from outside the window that overlooked out into your garden. Moving towards the window that's when you saw him, standing there with sword in hand, fighting invisible enemies.

Deciding to head outside you went out through the front door, entering into the cold, fresh, morning air that sent a shiver up your spine. Grabbing your robe tightly you made your way around the back of the house, through the dew covered yard, barefoot. The closer you got towards the back, the louder the shouts and groans became. Finally you stopped just before the backside of the house and watched as England continued to fight the thin air.

To you, it was like nothing you'd ever seen before. His movements were unpredictable and his footing was amazing, almost as if he were dancing. Taking the sword he did an over hand swing, an uppercut, and a few jabs as if backing the enemy into a corner. Finally he gave the final blow and did a spin around, gabbing them in the stomach. You smiled widely and started to clap towards his amazing display of fighting skills. Hearing the sound of applause behind him, England turned around to see you standing there, watching the whole fight. He couldn't help but give a small smirk, glad that you were here and you'd watched him.

"I didn't know I was preforming. I would have done a better job if I'd known that." He placed his cutlass back in its sheath down by his waist. Moving towards you he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into a kiss. You blushed slightly at his boldness, but you couldn't help but like just a little. You kissed back before you pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"You were amazing, any better and you'd be the king of the seven seas." You said smiling, this time it was his turn to blush at your comment. Clearing his throat he chuckled, pulling you closer into his chest. He placed his chin on the top of your head, holding you there for what seemed like the longest time.

"England, do you think you could teach me how to wield a sword?" Your question caught him off guard, not expecting a girl- no, a _young lady_- like yourself ever wanting to learn the art of fighting. He looked down at you, green orbs shrouded in question.

"Now why would you ever want to learn how to do something like that, love?" He asked, taking your chin in his thumb, rubbing it slowly. Your smile grew slightly, eyes locking with his.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while. I need to learn to protect myself in case I run across someone who's not as nice as you or France." The name of France drew the talk England and he had yesterday back into his mind. The thought of losing you to some idiot like him, or that stupid Spaniard that he'd come across on the seven seas with, it made his blood boil.

"England?" Your soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. Glancing down at you, he saw the hope in your beautiful [e/c] orbs. Sighing in defeat he nodded, agreeing to teach you how to wield a sword and defend yourself.

_He never realized it would be this hard to say "No" to you._


	23. Chapter 23

You were outside around the back in your garden one afternoon tending to your flowers. The nice feeling of a summer breeze flew through picking up your hair making it dance around your face. You couldn't help but smile as the sent of your flowers rose through your nose. The cool earth moving through your fingers made you feel so at ease. And there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so why was there an over casting shadow all of a sudden?

"_Hola señorita_."[1] You heard an unfamiliar voice and behind you, along with language which was very foreign to you. Glancing behind you your mouth gaped a little. Never did you expect a blush to creep upon your features from the simple layout of this stranger behind you. The tan colored skin, the brown hair, and deep emerald eyes, he was certainly a sight to behold.

He gave a you a large smile as he took a step back, taking off his pirate hat he gave a deep bow towards you.

"Would I happen to be in the presence of the señorita [Name]?" He asked, lifting his head to give you another graceful smile. You felt your heart skip a beat, what in the world had come over you. You weren't even able to find the words for an answer for this man. Instead you stood up, dusting your hands off on your apron before clearing your throat.

"Y-Yes, I'm [Name]. And, who might you be?" You asked, curious as to how this man knew your name. You'd never seen someone like him in your whole life, and suddenly he knows your name as if he's always known. Standing back up he grabbed your hand, pulling it to his lips he placed a small genital kiss, his eyes never leaving yours the whole time.

"I am-" Before more could be said, the tip of a sword was thrusted right up to this stranger's adam apple. You gasped slightly, turning to your right you saw England standing there. The man released your hand, taking half a step back, only for England to move the sword closer.

"You Spanish _bastard_! What the bloody hell are you doing here!" England barked, scaring you slightly not expecting the outburst. You tried to speak, only to be cut off by another outburst from England.

"[Name], go back inside." He said, cold hard eyes locked onto the man in front of him, never once leaving the figure when giving you such an order.

"England who is th-"

**_"[Name]!"_** England shouted, making you jump and hurry on your way into the house. Never had he been like that with you. Whoever this man was, England most definitely didn't want you anywhere near him. Once England knew you were inside the house he could turn his full attention towards his unexpected visitor.

"I'll ask once more, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" England's question dripped with venom making the man frown deeply.

"I was merely here to see señorita [Name]." The tip of the sword was starting to become extra friendly with the throat of this person. England's eyes became like daggers, if looks could kill, this poor man would most definitely die where he stood.

"And how would you know about her? How do you know _anything_ about her!" England said, his hand clinched to his sword, ready to strike down his opponent with the wrong answer. The man gave a small smile as he raised his hands slightly in defense.

"Ah, mi amigo France told me about señorita [Name]."[2] England was not happy with that answer, at all. He was going to have to kill two men, him and France. But, not now, not with [Name] right inside the house where she could be watching from a window. Slowly England lowered his sword, but never seething it. The man gave a smile for allowing him to keep his head.

"Get out of here Spain, and don't let me catch you around here, or [Name], _ever_ again." England seemed to make it clear, _very_ clear that he didn't want him anywhere around you. Spain scratched the back of his head before replacing his feathered hat back on the top of his head.

"Ah~ France said you were protective over señorita [Name]." Spain said as he started to walk away from England, backing away. A smile grazed his lips before he reached the end of the garden.

"France also said that señorita [Name], isn't call upon." With that said Spain disappeared into the nearby brush. England sighed, finally seething his sword back into the seethe on his hip. He ran his fingers through his hair, completely baffled that Spain actually showed his ugly face around here. Standing there a few moments longer England finally decided to retire to the house.

_That's when England knew, this wouldn't be the last time he'd see that bastard Spain._


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning you stood over the stove waiting on the tea to be finished. It seemed that even though with everything that had happened yesterday, England seemed to go on as if nothing happened. He never brought up any questions or complaints about that strange tan-skinned, green eyed man that you saw yesterday. And you figured it best not to be pushed, at least not with little America in the room. Glancing back behind you, you watched as little America sat at the table next to England just smiling away, holding a little plush bunny in his arms.

Looking over towards England you saw that he was reading the paper, while having one leg crossed over the other rather lazily. His face was hidden but his poster told you everything you need to know, he was undoubtedly bored. Hearing the whistle of the tea on the stove you turned you attention back to the kettle. You started making the tea to England's liking as you placed everything in the tea cup. Placing the kettle back down on the stove you picked up the tray and headed towards he table.

England removed the newspaper from his face and folded it back up properly. Reaching out he took hold of the plate from your hands, lightly grazing against your fingers as he grabbed the china. Taking it he muttered a slight "Thank you." before taking a small sip of the honey colored drink. Giving a small nod you then handed America his milk, seeing as how he didn't enjoy the tea as much as England. Taking it in his hands he glanced down in the cup.

"What do we say America?" England said just before taking another sip from his cup. America glanced up at England before towards you, a large smile appeared on his face with a slight giggle.

"Thank you, big sister [Name]!" You couldn't help but smile at the child's cuteness, it was almost too much to handle. Taking your hand you patted the top of his head, returning the smile. You then proceeded to take your seat across from England. You sat there watching as little America started to drink his milk, emptying the cup in no time. Smile back at you, with a milk mustache, he held the cup out waiting for you to take it.

"May I have some more please?" He asked, you went to take the cup.

"America, you've had enough." England said a bit colder then needed, you flinched slightly from the unexpected tone of his voice. Even little America shivered slightly. This told you something was wrong so you excused little America from the table.

"America, why don't you go play outside for a little bit?" America glanced over at you and slowly nodded his head, before leaving the room he glanced back and forth between you and England, then scurried out the room in a hurry. England seemed to be ignoring you right now, something was most definitely troubling him. Push down the lump in your throat you spoke up.

"England, what's the matter?" You asked, a slight hint of worry in your voice. England continued to sip his tea, his eyes never leaving the table.

"It's nothing [Name]. Everything's fine." You frowned deeply, you wanted so badly to believe that everything was fine. But you knew it wasn't. Nodding you stood from your seat at the table and headed out of the kitchen. You went into your room and prepared your gardening supplies before heading outside around back.

"Big sister [Name] is a really nice lady." You stopped suddenly when you heard America's voice. He was talking to someone around back. You stood there a moment longer, waiting to hear the reply from the person he was having a conversation with.

"Ah I see! Si, Senorita [Name] does seem like a very nice and _bella dama!_"[1] Your eyes widened slightly and you slowly started your walk around the back of the house again. Turning the corner you saw the man from yesterday, sitting on one of the sides of the brick walls you'd made for a fence for your garden. He had taken his hat off and it was now laying in his lap, he still wore the same attire from yesterday. Then there standing on the ground next to him was little America who was glancing up with a smile.

The man's eyes caught yours and he was quick to stand and make his way slowly towards you.

"Ah! Senorita [Name]! How are you feeling today?" He asked stopping in front of you while taking your hand and planting a small kiss on the top. You glanced around towards little America.

"Ah, America, why don't you go inside and color me a picture?" You asked with a smile. He returned it and rushed off inside the house quicker then you could blink. You watched as he ran for the front of the house, smiling towards him the entire time.

"You are very attached and loving towards the boy, I can tell senorita." Spain said drawing your attention back towards him, you frowned slightly before nodding.

"What do you want? Who are you? Why are you here?" You asked watching Spain carefully, he only smiled and gave a deep bow.

"Ah, where are my manors! My name is _senior_ Spain!"[2] He chirped happily as he rose from his bow, placing his hat back on his head. His eyes sparkling as he gazed upon you.

"And I am here to call upon you, senorita [Name]~" You blushed a deep shade of pink, unknowing of what to say you looked away towards the ground. Completely embarrassed by how forward he was with you. You fiddled with your fingers and the front part of your dress, you did that when you were nervous. Glancing back and forth between Spain and grown it seemed that his smile would only grow.

Hearing a scuffle you shot your head up and saw him approaching you. Standing in front of you he lowered his head to yours and smiled.

"Perhaps I have been too forward, I apologize." He said pulling away and holding out his hand, waiting for you to take it. You just watched his hand with confusion before glancing up gazing into his green orbs.

"Instead, why not join me for a meal, as an apology of course." He said the smile growing with every word. You looked at him weary, England had told you to stay away from Spain and going out to dinner with him was not staying away from him. But, he didn't look like such a bad person. Normally bad people weren't nearly as polite and kind as Spain.

"Only... as an apology, nothing more?" You asked still unsure of what to do. Spain nodded and moved his hand ever so slightly with the tilt of his head.

"Si, si! Only as an apology!" Standing there a moment longer you finally moved your hand into his.

_You couldn't say no to that smile._


	25. Chapter 25

Covering your mouth you gave another laugh another one of Spain's stories that involved his little brother, Romano. The way he described the stories were so cute and yet funny at the same time. Picking up your water you took a small sip before placing it back down on the table while you waited for your food. Spain smiled while taking a small sip of his wine, placing it down on the table he leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands he rested his chin watching you.

"You have very lovely eyes senorita [Name]." He said so smoothly that it make a blush slide to your cheeks. You glanced away, very unused to the constant complements, since that was something England always lacked to give you.

"Tell me, how is it a lovely young _chika_ like yourself ever came into living with a rough and tough pirate such as England?"[1] Spain asked pulling your attention back to him. You looked him in the eyes, giving a small smile while fiddling with your fingers.

"Actually, it's the other way around, Mr. Spa-"

"Please, Spain would do just fine."

"Ah, alright then, Spain. England's the one who's living with me. You see, I found him when we were both children, he was in the woods all by himself. So I took him into my home and fed him and took care of him. We were best friends, but then..." You lowered your head slightly, feeling your body tremble a bit recalling the time when England left you all alone. Spain frowned deeply and his gaze hardened making his once glowing emerald eyes darken.

"He left you to go out pirating." Spain finished for you. Pulling your head up you looked in question towards him, as if reading you mind Spain placed his hands down on the table folding them while doing so.

"Senior France told me all about what happened between you and England. He told me how hurt and alone he left you and then just suddenly shows back up in your life as if nothing happened." Spain leaned forward across the table, a hand grazing your cheek slightly while his lips hovered over yours. Your eyes grew wide, your body frozen out of fear, what was he doing.

Feeling his lips move to the side of your cheek he pulled away quickly with a goofy smile on his face. You blushed a deep red as you allowed your fingers to linger a moment on the spot where his lips had been.

"I'm sorry senorita! But I've been waiting to do that ever since I first laid eyes on you~" Spain cooed as he continued to smile like a mad man. Instead of getting mad like you should have, you did the exact opposite and something you'd never expected you'd do yourself. You laughed. If it were anyone else, you'd most likely would have slapped them across the face then ran as fast as you could, but you just couldn't bring yourself to do that with Spain.

Spain joined in on your laughing and once you were able to calm yourself you still found yourself smiling. After that you continued to talk until your food arrived and then the two of you ate, talked a little more, then left. Spain was very polite and said that it would not be right to allow you to walk home by yourself, so he insisted on walking you home. Once there he managed to steal another kiss on your cheek before departing into the night.

Smiling as you opened the door to your house you stepped inside, going right into the living once locking your door. You still wasn't able to keep yourself from smiling, Spain was just such an amazing man. He was certainly nothing like-

**"Where in the bloody hell have you been!"** Quickly turning towards the shout you screamed as you were roughly grabbed hold of by the arms and pushed back into the wall. Panic spread through your body like wild fire as you gazed into those burning deep green orbs. You gasped to find your words, seeing as how the wind was knocked from you in the impact with the wall.

Roughly you were shook, making your head slap against the wall you screamed in agony. As the pain rushed through your head, but you didn't have time to think as you were roughly pulled away from the wall and brought down onto your knees, England towering over you with an iron grip on your arms, surely going to leave bruises later.

**"You were out with that bloody Spain weren't you! Tell me, and don't you dare lie to me! America already said you were outside talking with him! Were did he take you, what did he do to you!"** You tried your hardest to pry England from you, but it was no use, he had grown stronger then you. So you did the only thing you could do, cry. You started to sob loudly as you let your weight drag your body to the floor, the only thing holding you up was England.

**"I told you to stay away from him! He's no good, you hear me! He's a bloody pirate! He's-"**

**_"A hell of a lot better man then you, England!"_** England stopped when you spoke, as if registering your words. Finally he let you drop to the ground, without saying another word, he walked away. Leaving you there on the floor, hugging it and sobbing into the carpet. What had come over England like that, you had no clue. And you weren't about ready to stick around and find out.

Rising to your feet you fled for the door, forgetting your coat you ran down the road, heading for the only other person you could turn to.

_You had never been so frightened in all your life._


	26. Chapter 26

Sitting on the large, white, comfortable couch you dried your reds puffy eyes with a handkerchief. France held you close to him, trying to calm your shaking body. Softly stroking your hair, nearly putting you to sleep. That is, if you weren't so upset right now.

"[Name], do not worry about it. You are safe here with me now, oui." France said as he placed a soft, loving kiss on your forehead. You sucked in a breath of air while your body quivered.

"I-I know France, bu-but I've never seen him like that before! H-He really made me believe that he was going to hur-hur-hurt me!" You cried more into France's chest. France glanced down at you giving a saddened sigh. He too was completely blown out of the water with England's reaction. He would have never thought that England would have ever laid a hand on you.

Hearing a noise coming down the stairwell, the both of you stopped talking. Watching as Canada waddled into the living room, looking very sleep. France lifted his head, a frown on his face.

"Little Canada, what are you doing up out of bed. It is far past time for you to be asleep." France said, removing himself from you and moving towards Canada. Canada gave a sleep little yawn and rubbed his eyes cutely.

"I-I thought I heard someone... crying." Canada whispered as he was plucked up by France.

"Oui, someone was crying. But it is alright now. Come, let us put you back in bed, oui?"

"O-Oui." Canada replied as he laid his head on France's shoulder, resting it there while France carried him up the stairs and back to his room. You gave a tired sigh as you finished whipping your eyes dry. Standing up you walked towards the trash can and threw it away. Before you could return to your seat there was a knock on the door. You paused, wondering if you should answer it. Fearing that it might be England you let the door be, that was until the knocking became for frantic and a voice sounded on the other side.

"France! _France_! It's Spain! Open the door!" Gasping you rushed for the door. Upon opening it you were swooped into the arms of the Spaniard, Spain. He held you closely as he rubbed the back of your head in a caring manner.

"Oh senorita [Name]! I was worried when France called me, telling me about what happened with England!" Spain said pulling away and placing his hands on your cheeks, looking you in the eyes. You blushed slightly, not use to the way someone would look at you like this. Spain's emerald eyes held something, something that you often saw in France's eyes as well.

"He did not hurt you, did he?" Spain said in a low whisper. You shook your head, unable to find the words at the moment. He gave a sigh of relieve as he closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, before raising his head and locking with your graze again.

"Gracias a Dios."[1] Spain whispered, before planting an unexpected kiss on your lips. You blushed deeply, even though the kiss only lasted for a few seconds. It seemed it was more then enough to make your heart flutter to your stomach. Spain then pulled you closer into another affectionate hug. Slowly you returned it, all the time wondering one simple question.

_Why was England never like this with you?_


	27. Chapter 27

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, being awoken by the warm that coursed through your body. Blinking a few time to get your eyes adjusted to your surroundings, you noticed that you were laying on the couch with someone's arms wrapped tightly around you. Glancing down you instantly blushed at the sleeping form of Spain who laid underneath you, holding you against his body. You couldn't believe how peaceful he looked while he seemed to sleep there. The way his brown hair laid on his head, his tanned skin seemed to glow, and his lips looked so soft. He looked like an angel the way he slept. Trying carefully to remove yourself from his grasp, without stirring him from his sleep, you slowly wiggled out from underneath his arms.

Sitting up between his legs you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes before glancing around the room. You were still in France's living room, remembering that you feel asleep crying in Spain's arms last night. Giving a sad sigh you went to move from the couch, only to have Spain's beautiful green eyes flutter open and watch you. Glancing down at him you blushed from the way he shot you a smile.

"[Name], how are you feeling?" His Spanish accent rolling off his tongue as he spoke. Moving his arm to his forehead he gently rubbed his eyes as he started to wake up. You glanced down, avoiding his view before you spoke quietly.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to you." You heard Spain chuckle, which didn't help your blush, and felt him sit up on the couch. His hand grabbed your wrist and pulled the palm of your hand to his face where he gave soft kisses to the top and then bottom of your palm. You peeked at Spain through your locks of hair, embarrassed as he continued to love on your hand before placing it on his cheek and kissing your wrist. He gave you a rather large smile as he reached out for a lock of your hair, playing with it in between his fingers.

"You're welcome, _Senorita_ [Name]." You looked away but not without a smile on your face and a small giggle escaping your lips. Hearing the laugh of someone from the door way of the room you glanced over to see France standing there leading in the door way, his arms crossed over his chest while a smile danced across his face.

"I see that the both of you are now up. I suppose it's time to figure out what's going to become of you, [Name], _oui_?" France said, walking into the room and taking a seat across from you and Spain, who released your hands and allowed you to sit on the couch, facing France. You rubbed the side of your face while looking discouraged. What were you going to do now? Should you return to England, or go somewhere else? You didn't really know what was going to become of you now.

"You are always welcome to stay here with me. I have more then enough space for you, [Name]." France said, a smile playing on his face as he gestured around his house. You nodded, happy that France would give you the offer.

"_Si_, I also have room for you, [Name]. And I'm sure that my little Romano would be more then happy to have you move in with us!" Spain said, placing his hand in the middle of your back. You also nodded, giving them both a small thank you.

"If neither of you mind, I would like to take a while to think about what I'm going to do." you said, hoping that it would be fine with them. It was, both men agreed to allow you time to think about what you were going to do. Now, all you had to do was decide.

_Stay with England, or leave him for good._


	28. Chapter 28

"[N-Name]," Little Canada said, taking a step closer to you while you managed France's garden. Glancing over at the small boy, you gave him a smile. "D-Do you enjoy g-gardening?" he finished, a small blush on his face. You gave a light chuckle nodding your head in response.

"I do, it helps me take my mind off of things and I enjoy seeing what happens after all of my hard work." Canada nodded, his blush only growing as you stuck the small shovel into the dirt and chucking it somewhere else. Canada watched over your shoulder as you placed in the seeds of the flowers before covering them over with the dirt. Leaning backwards you glanced over at Canada, pointing to the freshly berried seeds you smiled.

"In a couple of weeks, those seeds will bloom into beautiful sunflowers."[1] Canada nodded before turning to the side and looking around the rest of the garden at all the roses that bloomed. He thought that sunflowers would be a nice change in France's garden. Standing to your feet, you dusted off your apron and wiped your hands away of the dirt. Placing your hands on your hips you looked down at Canada, a smile grazed your lips.

"Well now, let's go inside and prepare lunch shall we?" Canada glanced up at you and nodded before taking off into the house. You were getting ready to follow, when you heard something behind you. Turning around, you looked all around only to see nothing there. Raising an eyebrow you just shrugged it off, figuring that it was a wild animal in France's garden again.

"Silly little animals." you muttered to yourself, starting into the house. But before you could reach the door, a voice called out, making you stop in your tracks.

"Is that what you see me as now, an animal?" Turning your head in the direction of the voice you gasped. A couple of feet away from you, England stood underneath one of the white arches that was covered with roses. His face held a saddened look as he stood there staring at you. You didn't know how to react, you weren't expecting England to appear at France's house, not after what had happened. You turned around to fully face him, wanting to know why he was even here. England's eyes flickered to the ground before he closed them and gave a depressing chuckle.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?" he said, ashamed to look you in the face any longer. You narrowed your eyes, pain filling in your heart as you gave him a chance to speak. "I'm here-" he paused, "to take you back home." he finished, glancing back up at you, only to be greeted with a frown and disappointing look. He sighed after you didn't say anything, putting a hand on his head he ruffled his already messy mop.

"Damn it, I-" he said, trying to find the right words to say. "I never meant to hurt you!" His eyes held the same look as he felt in his heart, emptiness. He was so disappointed in himself that he hurt you so badly, he never meant to lose control like that. He loved you more then anything in the world, so why would he porously want to hurt you. He was so lost without you, those nights he spent alone in his bed. Without your warmth, without your smiling face in the mornings, without those beautiful soft lips of yours. He needed you back, he wanted you home.

Biting your lower lip you sighed, closing your eyes you turned around, no longer able to listen to any of this. England's heart broke completely in half as he watched you retreating back into the house without saying a word. Gritting his teeth, he felt the tears welding up in the corners of his eyes. Taking a step forward with his fists balled at his sides he shouted out as loud as he could.

"I love you, [Name]!" You paused, your hand on the handle of the door. Your eyes were wide, did England really just say what you thought he said? You felt your heart ache in your chest as you opened the door. England watched as you took a step inside.

"I can't stay-" His eyes widened, he was going to lose you forever. What had he done? Why could he have done differently to have kept you? Didn't you love him the same way he loved you? Had you fallen for that stupid frog, France or that stupid Spaniard, Spain? Then, he heard a small shine of hope in your trembling voice. "I can't stay here any longer, I need to go back home." That was when he saw your tear streakened face and the small smile that lingered on your lips. England closed his eyes and stood there, relived in hearing those words. Hearing your footsteps disappear and the door close, he turned around and headed back home, where he would wait for you to return.

_And that was when he felt his heart beginning to finally heal_


	29. Chapter 29

"[Name]!" America called, rushing towards you with his arms open wide just as you entered the house. You dropped to your knees and caught him in a loving embrace, holding him close to you. His little arms reached around your shoulders as far as they could, his small hands resting on the back of your shoulders. You heard his giggles in your ear and they made you smile brightly as you pulled away and gave him a good look over. It had been nearly three days since you had last seen the small boy, and you were happy that you were finally home again with him.

"Alright America, that is enough," England said walking in through the door, shutting it behind him and taking off his coat to hang it on the coat rack. "go on and go play, [Name] and I have some matters to discuss." When England finished, he turned back around with his hands resting on his hips and his sight locked on the small blond haired boy before him. America gave a frown before turning around and walking back upstairs to his room. Once gone, England took your wrist and pulled you into the living room so that you may sit down and talk.

Taking a seat on the couch, England sat next to you turned to where he was facing you, while resting his side on the back of the couch. You sat there, facing forward but still looking at him, waiting for him to speak. England gave a sigh before ruffling his already messy blond mop, and looked down and away from you.

"[Name], I know that you just returned home, but I'm afraid that I have some bad news," England said, you turned to look at him, worried about what this bad new could possibly be. "when I found America, France and I went to war against each other over who was going to get him." You nodded, remembering just how tired England was as he came home day after day. Sometimes, he wouldn't come home for weeks, or even months at a time because he was off fighting against France.

"Well, that war left me, left us, with little to no money. I've been trying my hardest in order to support both you and America, but I just can't do it anymore." You turned towards him, afraid of where this was leading. Was he going to have to go away again, for a long time? Were you going to have to marry someone else in order to get support from them, just so that England and America could have food on their plates?

"What are you trying to say, England?"

"I'm saying, [Name] is," Taking your hand in his, England looked at you with saddened eyes. "we're going to have to allow America to live on his own." You felt your blood run cold at England's words. Allowing America, who was only a child, to live alone by his self? What if something were to happen to him while he was away? what would you and England do if something bad happened, like another country tried to take over his land and call him their own? You knew what it was like to live alone, it wasn't something that you would wish on even your worst enemy.

"England, we can't do this! I can't do this, he needs us. For God's sakes he's just a little boy!" you cried, putting your hand over top of England's and leaning over towards him. England frowned, taking his other hand he them covered yours and gave a light smile.

"The boy is strong, [Name]. You haven't been able to see what he can do,"[1] he said, removing his hand and placing it on the side of you face, stroking your cheek lovingly. "he's much stronger then I was, when I was his age. There is nothing to worry about, but this is the only thing that we can do right now." You couldn't tear your gaze away from England's, he seemed so confident right now. Finally, nodding you agreed that it was the best thing to do at the moment. Although you didn't want this, it was what had to be done. Leaning over you hugged England, which in return wrapped his arms around your back. Resting his chin on your shoulder, he whispered encouraging words into your ear.

_And that was when, you felt as if he was right._


	30. Chapter 30

You gave a sad sight, standing in front of the stove, you finished making the stew for America. Today, was his last day with the both of you and England. Taking your ladle, you poured the stew into the china bowl. You then took the bowl and placed it in front of America. The small young boy glanced up at you with his large blue orbs. A smile was planted on his face as he continued to look up at you.

Returning the smile, you turned and headed back over to the stove, where you brought back England's bowl and one for yourself. England glanced at you from behind his newspaper, while sipping on his tea. You then took your seat across from both men and started in on your own stew. You felt your heart begin to ace as you thought of how this would be the last time that you would be able to sit here and watch America eat. Course, you knew that you would still be able to see him, just not as often as you would like.

"America, what do you sat you [Name]?" England asked, keeping his f eyes hidden behind the black and white paper. America wiped his face with his napkin before throwing you a grin.

"Thank you, big sister [Name]." You gave him a small, nearly forced, smile and patted his head.

"You're welcome, America." He just continued to smile while he lifted the spoon back up to his mouth and kept on eating. Watching him eating made you happy, seeing as how he enjoyed your food. Glancing from him, you looked over at England, who was still hidden behind the newspaper.

When supper was done and over with, you had to wash the dishes. With England trying his best to be a "gentleman' he offered to help you with doing your chores. Picking up the wet plate from out of the soapy suds, you handed it to England to have him dry it and place it back in the cabinet where it belonged. You thought about asking him when he was paneling on taking away America, but it seemed that he was all too well on reading your mind.

"Later on in the evening is when I shall take America to his new home," he said, having you stop what you were doing for a second. You glanced at him from underneath your bangs and saw that he was focused on his work, not even sparing you a glance as he continued with drying and putting away the plates. "I thought it would be best to allow you time to say your goodbyes to him." he finished, making you feel as if you were going to cry just by the thought of having to let the boy go.

"Thank you, England." you said, hiding the tears as they slide down your cheek. England said nothing while he waited for the next plate.

Walking into the living room, you saw America sitting in the floor playing with some of his toys. You knew that now was the time when you should tell him, let him know that he was going away to live so somewhere else for a while. But, your heart didn't want you to. It wanted you to keep him close and to never allow him to leave you. It was a motherly feeling you guessed, after watching how mothers acted with their children. Slowly, you approached him and decided to take a seat on the floor next to him. You caught his attention and he smiled. Picking up on of his toys, he showed it to you.

"Do you wanna play, big sister [Name]?" America asked, continuing to hold the toy up to where you could take it if you wanted to. You gave him a small smile and nodded, taking the toy from his hands. You then went on to play with him, he telling you to do and you doing as he said.

"America," you said, putting the toy on the floor and looking at him after a while of playing together, and looking him in the eyes. America stopped as well, glancing up at you wondering why you had stopped playing with him all of a sudden. "did England ever tell you about the idea of having you live by yourself for a while?" America just looked at you as if he was thinking about it.

"England did say something about it to me once, but I didn't understand what he meant." you sighed, realizing that England hadn't really talked about all of this with America yet. You felt a little disappointed in England, seeing as how he hadn't told America everything about why he could no longer living with the both of you.

Placing the toy down on the floor completely, you turned to face America. It was clear that you were going to have to be the one to tell him the reasons behind why he could no longer stay with you, and why he had to move away into his own house.

"_Well_, America. You're going to have to go away form a while." you said, making sure to use words that he would understand. "you see, England and I don't have the money to help support you, so you have t o go away and try to help support yourself. Then hopefully, you can come visit us and we visit you after a while." America just looked at you, you weren't able to tell what was going through his mind right now, because he held no expression what so ever. You found out rather quickly what he thought of England's idea.

Nearly in a split second on having you explain it to him, he was locked around your waist like a snake, crying. You gasped and tried your best to pry the boy from you, but it was no use, he was much too strong. After a few minutes of trying to remove him from you, England came into the room. He must have heard all of the yelling and screaming and decided to investigate. Upon seeing America wrapped around your body, and not wanting to let you go, England rushed over and tried his best to help you in removing the boy from your body. Even with his help it took several minutes of more shouting and bickering before America was finally pulled from you.

"What in the bloody hell is going on? America, why wouldn't you let [Name[ go?" England barked, furious with America's behavior towards you. America sniffled, wiping away the tears from his eyes as more continued o fall.

"I don't want to leave, big sister [Name]! I want to stay here and live with her! England, don't make me go away!" For the second time today, you felt your heart sink. You knew it would be hard to let him go, but you never believed it to be his hard. England sighed, as he tiredly ruffled his already messy mop.

"America, you have to understand that this isn't an option. You have to do this _We_ have no money to help support you. And besides, you need to learn how to live on your own. You're getting older and you need to experience what it's like out there in the real world." England finished, glancing down at the small boy in front of him. America gave a small hiccup and shook his head before turning back around, and throwing himself onto you once again.

**"America, for God's sakes get off of her!"** England shouted, once again having to pry the small boy off of you.

_And that was when, you never expected anything to be this hard._


	31. Chapter 31

"Big sister [Name], please don't leave me here all alone!" America cried, an iron grip on your leg trying to keep you in place. You tried to pull America off of you for what felt like the hundredth time today. Today hadn't been the easiest day for you, in fact it had to have been the hardest day since the day England left you, you hated today. England and yourself had brought America to his new home, it was large and empty. Time for America to start making his own choices and building his home the way he saw fit. England had become frustrated beyond what anyone thought was possible. Grabbing America, he pried the boy from your leg and made him stand in front of the both of you, tears threatening to fall.

"America, please don't cry," you said, kneeling down and rubbing the boy on the head. He stood there, trying to keep the tears away as he listened to you. "I know that it is hard, and it will always be hard. That's part of being a grown up. And sometimes grown ups do things that they don't want to do, because they need done. You need to try and stay strong, be a hero, and make your own choices to grow into a strong nation someday." you finished, America wiped his eyes and threw his little arms around your neck.

"I'll try being a hero, big sister [Name]." you smiled, proud of him and his decision to try and be strong. Pulling away you tried to smile, it was hard for you because now it was time to leave. You wouldn't be gone forever, you and England would both try and come to visit him, but it would be a while before you could return. You were both so broke that you needed to turn your attention toward making money for a while, but you would never forget about America.

"Come [Name], it's time to go." England said, beckoning you towards the door. You nodded, moving to his side you glanced behind you once to catch one last glimpse of America before the front door closed and you were headed back home. The ride home was a long and quiet one, no words were exchanged between you or England until you both stepped foot inside the door to your house. You walked inside first, England following closely behind you. Hearing the front door shut, you heard a sigh from behind. Glancing over your shoulder, you were met with arms being wrapped around your waist and a head resting in your shoulder.

Your hand came up and rested on the back of his neck, as if to comfort him. You knew that it wasn't easy for him either, America was after all his little baby brother. He had been the one who had found him, he had been the one who went to war against France to fight to have him. He had been the one who had raised him, with your help. And now he had to be the one to place him in a house all alone miles away across the ocean.

"[Name]," England said into your shoulder, "do you think that I've done the right thing? Leaving him there all by his self?" You frowned, trying your best not to let your emotions get out of hand. Pulling away from you, he looked into your eyes, able to see the pain that he caused you, but you still smiled. How were you always able to smile even in the darkest of times?

"I think you've done what needed to be done, as you and I both know we had no money. It was only a matter of time before we became bankrupt and then we would have been in real trouble." you said, trying to reassure him. He nodded and pulled away from you, only to turn you around and embrace you.

"You're right, thank you, [Name]." he said, taking a deep breath inhaling your sweet sent through his noise. He loved the way you smelled, like morning rain. Putting your hands on his back, you hugged him back before pulling away and looking at him.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"That would be lovely," he smiled, pushing your bangs out of the way and kissing your forehead before releasing you to allow you to go to the kitchen. He watched you until you disappeared through the doorway. He stood there a moment longer before a long sigh pasted through his lips and he headed for his study.

_That's when he knew, that you would always help him through the toughest times._


	32. Chapter 32

The day seemed longer without little America by your side. His enthusiasm and loving smile was some of the things about him that you missed. And now that it was winder, you worried even more about him. Was he keeping warm? Was he staying well fed? Those were only some of the questions that flooded your mind everyday.

Sipping on the warm tea, your eyes were locked on the frosted up window. The snow that had started falling early this morning, was now a blizzard that panted everything in a white blanket. Your beloved guardian outside was now completely gone, covered by the knee-deep snow. Pulling the blanket that rested on your shoulder closer, your gaze moved from the window to the roaring fireplace.

It wasn't just America who you worried about, but England as well. You had figured that England would have returned home by now. England had left for the market early in the morning, when the snow was just starting to fall. He assured you that he would be back later and to not worry about him. But now that it was getting dark and the snow made visibility nearly impossible, how could you not worry?

You continued to sip on your tea as you waited a little longer, your worry only growing more with each passing second. Finally, it was pitch black outside and you were beyond worried now. Getting ready to jump from the couch and run to the front door to put on your shoes and jacket to go look for England, you heard the front door open and close.

"Bloody hell it's cold out there," you heard a very British voice say from the hallway. "[Name], are you home?" It was England, he was finally home. Jumping to your feet, you rushed to the door to greet him. When you reached him, you instantly wrapped your arms around his waist, happy that he was home and you no longer had to worry about him. It seemed that he was taken aback by your sudden action, he didn't even have his coat off yet. Smiling, he placed his hand on the top of your head and rubbed your head lovingly.

"I guess you missed me?" he asked, chuckling as you buried your face further into his neck. Taking in his intoxicating sent you wrapped your arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go.

"I was worried about you. You were gone for such a long time that I was beginning to think that something may have happened to you." England rubbed your back slowly, making little circles with his finger. You let out a sigh, enjoying the tingles running up and down your spine. It felt nice, it relived you of all the stress that you had been having these past few months. Normally, you would garden in order to reduce your stress, finding such joy in bringing something into the world. But since it was winter, you weren't able to do that and instead had to find other ways.

"I didn't mean to worry you, love. But it was crowded at the market, everyone scrambling to stock up for the long winter." he said, leaning his head against yours while he continued to hold you. You hummed, his fingers starting to make larger circles on your lower back. Pulling away from you for a moment to take his jacket off and place it on the coat rack, he pulled you back into him. Forgetting about the bags that were down by his feet, he walked you into the living room where he lead you to the couch.

Sitting you down, he sat down next to you. The shadows given by the fire seemed to dance around the room, including your own face. It gave you a more mysterious look, it made you even more beautiful then what you already were. Lifting a hand to your cheek, England rubbed his thumb gently over your soft, warm skin. The way he looked at you made you blush a light shade of pink.

"You're so beautiful, [Name]." His hand moved back around behind your neck where it stayed while he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. It was strong and passionate, not like all the other kisses before. It was as if this time he meant it in more of a loving way then lustful. Your mouths molded together as he pushed his self closer to you, his other hand resting on the top of the couch, so as not to fall on top of you.

You quickly took advantage of his position and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him fully into you. Having him lose his balance, he toppled forward into you and falling with you onto the couch. You both ignored the fact that you had fallen, instead you continued to kiss each other. Your tongues danced with each other, yours quickly losing as England's more dominate side seemed to come out. Although he was a gentleman now, he was still a former pirate and his habits were hard to break.

His hand roamed your body with his hand as if it were his territory. You groaned, disappointed when England broke the kiss. He chuckled, your face was just too adorable when you looked at him like that. Leaning down, he positioned his lips along your collarbone giving you light butterfly kisses, hearing you moan once again. He wore a cocky smirk, it seemed he knew just what to do in order to please you. His lips trailed down further before pulling away.

You blinked, confused as to why he suddenly stopped. Gazing into his eyes, you could see the hungry, the need, the want that was held inside of them. Taking his finger he placed it on his tie where he loosened it a little, never did he break eye contact. You had to admit that the whole thing made your heart beat faster, it excited you to see him look like this. Leaning back over, he descended down upon you once again, his lips latching to your ear this time.

"I love the way you look, [Name]." he whispered seductively into your ear sending shivers through your spine. Licking the shell of your ear, you felt his hand travel down south. He was getting so close to your-

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

The both of you jolted up off of the couch, startled by the loud sound that came from the hallway. It wasn't until you heard it again, did you realize it was someone at the door. Growling, England climbed off of you and fixed his self up before going to answer the door. You staid on the couch, trying to fix up your self to where you looked normal. Once you were finished, you grew curious as to who it was who was at the door.

Your question was quickly answered when you saw a tall, slim, green eyed, red haired man stroll into the house as if he owned the place. Your breath hitched in your throat, you couldn't tear your eyes away from this man. He was, dare you say handsome? His gaze locked with yours, and you couldn't tear apart from him.

"W'll, w'll, wh't d' w' h'v' h'r'?"

_With one simple smirk, you wanted to melt._


	33. Chapter 33

The kitchen had an unsettling atmosphere, one that made you want to leave the room completely. But, someone had to make the tea for your newly found guest. Glancing over your shoulder, you stole a peek at the handsome red head that sat across from England. You didn't know who this man was or why he was here. But, you understood clearly that England did not want him here, period. Turning back to the kettle on the stove top, you removed it when it gave the long and loud whistle, showing that the water was warm.

Quickly serving up three cups of tea, you placed them on a tray and strolled over to the table. Placing the tray down, you put a cup of warm tea in front of your guest. He looked down at the cup before glancing over at you, a smirk on his face.

"Thank ye lass." You nodded in return, his thick accent flowing from his lips made your legs turn to jelly. You then did the same with England, handing him is cup before taking your seat in between the two men - but closer to England.

"Let's cut to the chase, what are _you_ doing here?" England snapped, his patients running low. Although this man had only been here for merely ten minutes, England wanted to send him on his way, quickly. The man's smirk disappeared, looking down the tea cup before picking it up and taking a small sip from it. His lush green eyes peering at you from over the rim of the cup. You felt your cheeks warm and converted your own eyes down, no longer able to look him directly in the eyes.

"I heard 'bout the lill lass that was livin' with ya." he replied coolly, unfazed by England's short fuse that was clearly shown by his fists hitting the table. You jumped, giving a squeak of surprise not expecting England's temper to take a physical turn for the worst.

"And who the bloody hell told you about [Name]!" The man didn't reply, instead he took another sip of tea before placing it back down on the saucer. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a cigar and a match. Running the match across the package that it came in, it lit allowing him to put it up to the tip of the cigar. Taking a couple of drags and the tobacco was lit allowing him to start smoking.

"France told me 'bout what happened with 'er and Spain. 'Bout how he needed 'er help, but _you_ wouldn't let 'er."[1] He finished, England fuming with anger and banging his hands down onto the table, startling you.

"There is _**no way**_ that I was going to allow him any help!" England spat back, his anger getting the better of him. The man before the two of you however was unaffected by his outbursts and just shrugged him off. "Anyway, you could have just sent one of your damned messengers if that was the case! You didn't have to personally come all the way here! So, why are you really here?"

You watched as the man pulled his cigar out of his mouth, blowing smoke in England's face to torment him. He started coughing and waving his hand around to clear the away the smoke. Aggravating tears jerked his eyes due to the intake of the smoke.

"Can't yer big brother come and check up on ye'?" And that's when, you remembered the letter from many years ago. Your eyes widened, wondering if this was the supposed "Big Brother" that had wrote such a nasty letter. You felt your heart quicken, and a great dislike for this man came to you. You wanted to know why he treated England the way he did. Why would he treat his own brother with such despicable hospitality?

You wanted to know this man, though he seemed like a bad person to begin with. But you wanted to understand why there was such a hatred between the two brothers. You made up your mind while the two continued to bicker. You decided that you would try and find out more about this man. You would try and figure out why he seemed like such a horrible person, when was he really?

_And that was when, you had never been so curious in all your life._


	34. Chapter 34

"You have no idea what he's planning on doing to him, do you?" You jumped from the unexpected question behind you. Turning around, you saw it was the red haired man who England had such a quarrel with earlier today. You raised an eye, wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry mister-" you paused, not knowing his name. He bowed slightly, his green orbs locking with yours. In seconds you seemed lost within them as if they were a vast field of lush green grass.

"The name's Scotland." He replied, a smile playing to his lips as he seen your rosy red cheeks.

"Well, mister Scotland. I have no idea who or what you're talking about." Sitting the book down that you were reading, you watched as Scotland entered your study. He took a moment to look around, seeing the vast amounts of books that sat in their proper place on the shelves.

"My brother, England. He's planning on taking over that runt America,"

"Now you just hold on!"

"He's planning on raising his taxes to where there are painfully cruel and taking away what little rights he has left." With this information you grew quiet. There was no way that England could ever be that cruel to poor little America, he was America's big brother after all.

"And how can you go on about saying this? Where is your proof!" With a few long strides, Scotland was in front of your chair. Both his hands placed on the arms, closing you in with no means of escape. You felt your heart flutter, he was so close and he seemed so, so very, _attractive_. You could smell the cigar on his breath - though one was not lit.

"Because I was once a victim of his cruel reign and because of what he did, my people were plunged into poverty and viewed as nothing but slaves to his people." You didn't say a word, instead you decided to let him speak and hear him out for what he had to say. Though it was hard for you to swallow, you couldn't fathom what he possibly had to gain by lying to you about this.

Finally, when he was done he leaned away from you and just stood there. You looked up at him, helplessly. You didn't know what to do from this point, should you confront England about all of this or just let it be?

"If you don't believe me, ask him yer self." Scotland told you. You sighed, knowing that none of this was going to be easy. You knew that England had hit a rough patch, but you didn't think he would go so far as to tax America to a point that was inhumane.

"I will talk to him about it," you told him, looking down at the desk beside you. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to leave me with my thoughts." You didn't have to tell him twice as he left the room without another word being said. Gritting your teeth you threw your book down onto the desk before putting your head in your hand.

_And that's when you wondered, why did such lies almost seem like truth_


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, you found England in his study. It seemed like something was on his mind, and then the conversation that you had last night with Scotland replayed in your mind. He honestly couldn't be thinking of treating America like a dog, could he?

"England," you said, entering the room. He turned his head and his gaze fell onto you. "Is something the matter?" You heard a sigh, knowing right away that whatever was wrong, was not something little.

"I got word from one of America's citizens that they raided one of our ships," he explained, an annoyance in his tone. "Not only did he raid the ship, but he emptied all the bloody tea that was on bored out into the ocean!" With this, England slammed his hand down onto the desk. Your mouth hung open, why would America do something like that?

"Now we've lost money from not only the tea that he spilled, but the mean of transporting it as well! I honestly don't know what has gotten into that boy, but if he thinks that he is going to get away with a slap on the wrist, he is most certainly wrong!" You watched as England circled around the room, furious as he continued to shout.

You too did not understand why America was acting like this. Sure, he was a growing boy and boys tended to cause mischief and such, but this was far from normal mischief. And now with how upset England was right now, you feared for what he had planned for America.

"And what do you plan on doing about this?" You watched as England stormed over to his desk and started to scrawl something down on a piece of parchment.

"Make him pay for this by raising his taxes of course!" he shouted. You frowned deeply, did England not understand that raising his taxes was not a necessary way of handling this type of thing? It would only make matters worse off then what they already were.

"England please, try to think for a moment. What America needs is a civilized talk, not more money pulled from his pockets." you said, walking over by his side and placing your hand over his. He stopped his writing and looked over at you, disappointment clearly in his eyes. You did not like the way he looked at you, and you were afraid that he would repeat his great mistake with America as he did with Scotland.

"Please, let me go and talk with him. I'll try and sort this thing out, figure out why he's done what he's done and make sure that it won't happen again." you pleaded. England sighed, placing his quill down on the table before turning to face you. You raised an eye when he let out a laugh and pulled your hands up into his.

"You know, you still act as if we were children and this is just some minor problem." he said, a small smile on his face. His expression was clear that he was reminiscing on the past, and this made you less worried. Placing your hand on the side of his cheek, you gave him a warm and loving smile.

"That's because it is, England." He smiled as well, "I'll leave first thing in the morning to go talk to the boy. Just don't do anything irrational until I return, is that clear?" Snorting he looked away, allowing you to clearly see the light blush on his cheeks.

"Fine, I'll wait for your return before deciding on what to do." Happy with his reply you stood on your toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, only worsening to his blush.

_And that was when you knew that he was a man of his word_


	36. Chapter 36

You had departed for America's home nearly three weeks ago. The process was hard and over whelming as you sailed across the vast sea on the large ship. England had told you that it was a rough trip and how the ship would be anything but sanitary, and he was dead on the mark about that. But the long journey gave you time to think about what to say when you could finally hold that small little boy in your arms again.

"Land ho!" The man in the crows next shouted. Becoming excited, you were quick t your feet and hurried toward the side of the ship. Leaning over the edge of the failing you smiled widely as you gazed upon the large mass of land. Son, you would be able to hold Little America in your arms again.

"[Name]!" You heard the voice calling out your name from among the crowds of people. Glancing about, your eyes finally stopped on a tall blond haired young man. You were taken back when he threw his arms around you when you had walked off the ship. Not knowing how to react, you just stood there and allowed this stranger to hug you.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" The young man pulled away from you. Hurt and confusion showed in his bright blue eyes as a frown settled on his lips. It was then you came to the conclusion that this young man could possibly be,

"America," At the sound of his name he smiled widely once more before nodding his head. Your mouth dropped, not expecting the once little boy- whom use to help you in your guardian and hold you hand, was now such a handsome young man. Lifting your hand up you ran it over his cheek slowly and softly, just as you use to before putting him to bed every night.

He smiled more, forgetting just how much he had missed your touch. It was been years since he had last seen you, and he was going to make the most out of the time the tow of you had together. Taking your hand he took you through the crowds of people. Starting to pull you away from the harbor he brought you toward a horse drawn carriage.

"Come on [Name], I want to show you where you'll be staying." he said, opening the door and allowing you to step inside first. Smiling softly, you entered the carriage and took your seat before America climbed inside, shutting the door behind him. You could feel as the carriage pulled forward and you started to move down the cobblestone road toward America's house.

The house was very large, much larger than your own. It had a warm glow about it that just made it feel like home, though you could not get past the fact that America had been living here all alone. Feeling a hand on the lower half of your back, you turned to see America ushering you further inside.

His excitement did not go unnoticed as he started with a tour of his home. He showed you every corner of the house before grabbing your hand and leading you outside into the back yard. When the large white double doors opened, you expected to see just a plane yard, not the beautiful guardian that was laid out before you.

Gasping, you didn't know what else to do. You would have never expected to see all the different colors and types of flowers. You took your time walking about the guardian taking in all the wonderful colors and smell. When you reached the center of the guardian, you heard America approaching slowly form behind.

"So, I'm guessing that you like it?" he asked. You nodded your head while you continued to look at the res of the flowers.

"It's wonderful," Who would have ever guessed that after all there years of little America helping you in your guardian that he would one day have his own green thumb.

"I'm glad you like it. It was one of the only things I could think of to do what would remind me of you." Your eyes widened. You turned around to look up at him and saw a large blush settling on his cheeks. Scratching the back of his head he gave a nervously glance at you. You couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was right now, just like when he was little.

"Thank you, America. Come lets go inside and I'll make us some tea and we can catch up on things." you said, holding out both of your hands for him to take. He smiled softly and grabbed hold of the both before the two of you slowly made your way back inside the house, hand in hand.

_And that was when you had been reunited a second time with someone you cared for deeply._


	37. War

You had to admit that you were rather happy here. The sun was always shining and it didn't rain nearly as much as it did over at your other home. You were very happy and it was hard to miss that simple fact. America knew it too, he watched her from the window as she nearly danced about the garden he had made for you. He couldn't help but smile and watch as you smiled as you leaned down and touched the tip of the yellow tulups that you had blooming all about the garden. When you looked up from your wonderous world, you caught America in the window and her smile only grew as you gave him a small and suttle wave, which he returned, before going back into your work.

America knew that she was happy here with him, and that was why the question continued to linger about in his head. He didn't want you to return to England, he had waited far too long to see her and recently England had been a major thorn in his side. Raising his taxes and trying to tell him how to run his country, it was just absurd! That was the reason why America had thrown England's tea into the harbor waters as to send a clear message that he wasn't to be bullied around any longer. America was planning to rise up and go against England, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. Though he hated to admit, England was much stronger than him and England had friends in high places.

Where was America suppose to start if he was to rise up and face England? And whats more what would happen to [Name] in the whole mix? He removed himself from the window and walked over to the couch in the sitting room where he was watching you. He placed his elbows on his knees and his hands resting on his cupped hands as he stared at the wall across from him. He had to really think and really plan if he was to beat England and keep you out of harms way at the same time. He sighed, you had tried to talk him out of going against England's will and had asked him to just try to look at it from a different angle. He knew right off the bat that you wouldn't raise to either side of them if they were to go to war, and he knew England wouldn't do anything to harm you. But, where you decided to live would effect this war greatly.

"America, are you alright?" The soft voice caught him off guard as his head shot toward the large white doors that lead out to the garden. You stood there in the doorway with many different color roses in your arms and a worried expression on your face. America stood from the couch and walked toward you with his hands in his pockets.

"Everything fine [Name]. I'm just thinking a bit." Your frown only grew as your eyes told him of the consern you had. You walked over to the small sitting table and placed the flowers in the vase before patting your hands on the apron over your [f/c] gardening dress.

"You're still thinking about the squable with England aren't you?" You asked, your back turned to him so as to not see his expression. America sighed and scratched the back of his head as he slightly looked away ashamed. He knew you didn't like war, and you had a good reason to not like war, but something there was just no avoiding war when it came down to it.

"Please America, can't you just drop this whole thing. I know that if you were to just apologize to England-"

"Apologize? I haven't done anything wrong! It's him who has stuck his boot in my back and has given me a good shove to the ground!" America shouted, his voice raised and echoing off the soild walls of his home. You took a step back, not expecting the outburst from your little America, but then again he wasn't so little anymore was he? He had grown up, and he had to do it quickly and nearly all alone as well. Your eyebrows knitted together as you gave him a sad look, knowing that he was very upset with this whole situation with England and the taxes.

"I'm sorry America." It was America's turn to frown. He knew you had no control over England and yet he had just taken out his anger on you. He slowly walked over to you and pulled you into him for an apologetic hug. He rested his chin on the top of your head and you latched onto the back of his shirt. The two of you staid like that for a while as you both just held one another in the silence of America's home.

_And that was when you knew that no matter what was said, a war was right around the corner_


	38. Allies

**Author's Note: **Yes this story is still very much alive. Yes I am terribly sorry for not updating in forever. Yes I will try to update this story more often now so that I may complete it. As always please leave Reviews because they make me _very _happy!

* * *

><p>It all started with America sending out his men to thrown millions of dollars worth of tea into the harbor. England became furious when he heard the news of America's blow to him. War was starting between the both of them, and you seemed to be stuck right in the middle of everything. England demanded your return immediately which was only rebounded by America screaming at the man that you could do as you pleased and didn't have to listen to him anymore.<p>

You didn't know what else to do. The stress that both parties place upon your shoulders was just too much and you knew it was time to call for help. If America really was going to war, then he'd need allies that would help him become free from his chains that England had wrapped around his country. You hated turning your back on England, because that's the way he had seen it. You only wanted the best for the both of them, and in the end, you agreed that the only way to solve all this fighting was to have America gain his independence. Weeks after America and England went to war, you wrote to the people who you knew would be able to help him best. And it wasn't long till they all showed up at his doorstep.

"Hello little America!" France shouted, walking in through the front door and smothering America in his arms. America didn't really know how to react to the Frenchman showing up on his door, or the strange darker skinned man behind him.

"Uh, yeah, hey?" It was just then that you rounded the corner after hearing France's loud voice echo into the sitting room. When all three men saw you, they all smiled.

"Hello France, Spain, I see that you're getting well antiquated with America." Spain walked in through the door and made a beeline to you as he took your hand and placed a kiss on the top.

"It's nice to see you again, [Name]! It has been too long!" You smiled, blushing slightly from Spain's custom of greeting others. You couldn't help but laugh as well after seeing France's face and America's confused expression.

"It's nice to see the both of you again. Thank you so much for responding so quickly to my letter." Both men nodded, leaving a very confused America.

"What's going on here, [Name]?" Finally speaking up above the rest of the men, America was curious as to why these two were in his house. You glanced over at the young man and gave a small, soft smile.

"You're going to need allies if you plan on getting free of England, America." It was almost as if those words were magic. America's mouth fell open as he never thought that you would have ever have taken his side when it came to England.

"D-Do you really mean that?" You nodded, of course you had meant it. You knew that the two of them had to stop fighting and though you hated war, sometimes it was the only way to gain one's freedom.

"I only want what's best for both you and England, even if it means going to war to fix things." The light that appeared in the boy's eyes was priceless and it was amazing to see. You couldn't help but smile more as you noticed the tears that threatened to fall from those beautiful ocean colored orbs. You felt something change in you that day upon seeing that.

_And that was when you knew that you couldn't take England's side on everything, forever._


End file.
